


A Little too Late

by Pastelkooks



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jungkook, Don't worry my children, Eventual Smut, Hello again fam, Hybrid Jungkook, M/M, Markson is like mentioned, They might pop up later I guess, Top Jimin, more tags later on, sequel for Hold On to me Please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelkooks/pseuds/Pastelkooks
Summary: Sequel to 'Hold On to me, Please':^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Real quick tho- imma mix the prologue and first chapter so yeh-**

 

**  Prologue**

****

_Months after Jimin and Jungkook break up, Jungkook has a new start. Everything is well aside from all the panic attacks and having a high level of anxiety._

_But what if he meets the very person who made him like this?_

_Hold On to me, Please's sequel._

 

**LETS DO THIS SHIT NOW**

 

**Chapter 1. New beginning**

The boy sat quietly on the couch, staring blankly at the wall as he remembered everything.

  
_Jimin and Yoongi._

  
_What he had to do in order to be able to keep himself on his feet._

  
_People touching him in places he'd only allow Jimin to._

  
_**Jimin**._

  
He started hyperventilating when he remembered everything. They're hands. Him. Tears ran down his face quickly, as if they were having a race on who could drop faster. He brought his knees to his face and tried to calm himself down.

  
He felt a hand caress his hair.

  
“Kookie, it's okay. You're fine, it's just me and you right now.” He turned towards the familiar person’s voice and he was pulled into a hug. It was full of warmth and comfort.

  
His _new_ owner’s hug.

  
They rubbed circles on the younger male’s back while their other hand pet his hair softly.

  
He calmed down after a while, his owner wiped away the remaining tears on his face and pulled back.

  
“I thought you weren't coming back home until much later.” His voice was a bit hoarse.

  
His owner continued to pet his hair, she finally spoke up. “Yugyeom and Bambam told me you'd be alone for a while so I rushed over here as fast as I could.”

  
Jungkook let out a small, breathy laugh, “I still don't understand why you named him Bambam.” She pouted and hit his head softly, but playfully. “His real name was too complicated for me and he wanted to be called that so, yeah.”

  
“Well aren't you great at explaining things?” She hit Jungkook’s head again. “Yah! Respect your elders!”

  
“ _Bre_ , you’re like a year older than me-”

  
“ _Correction_. I am two years older than you.” Jungkook laughed.

  
Jungkook hopped off the couch, ears finally flying up, he stared up at Bre and hopped excitedly, “When are Gyeomie and Bambam coming back home?”

  
“When they stop fucking.”

  
Jungkook choked on his spit.

  
Bre laughed in amusement. 


	2. Chapter 2. Presents

“Do you like it?” Bre enthusiastically asked the young boy, Yugyeom and Bambam laughed at her excitement.

  
“A camera and a phone? It's not even my birthday, why are you buying me this? I would've been perfectly fine with the collar.” Jungkook played with the collar around his neck and looked up at Bre once more.

  
“Because I want to spoil my precious bunny.” Bre squeezed his cheeks and cooed, Bambam’s ears twitched, “Yah! Why don't you spoil us?” Yugyeom sighed and nudged Bambam’s hand with his nose. “Calm down. You'd spoil the hell out of him too if you were his owner, I mean look at how _adorable_ he is.”

  
Bambam pouted and Yugyeom laughed.

  
“You do know how to use these, right?” Bre pointed at the phone.

  
Jungkook nodded his head enthusiastically, “Yeah! I used to use Ji-” Jungkook abruptly stopped and stared at the phone for a while.

  
Bre knows what Jimin did to Jungkook, he's heard the younger boy cry out in his sleep, he hears the boy repeat his name and asking ‘ _why? What did I do wrong_?’ During his panic attacks.

  
Jungkook never told her-- _anyone_ \-- what happened with him and his old owner, she didn't ask because she didn't want to push him.

  
All she knew is that he left an imprint on Jungkook that may never be fixed.

  
She knows that the younger boy still isn't over him either, and that's what's breaking him even more.

  
Jungkook blinks a few times before looking up at Bre and smiling at her.

  
 _It's fake_.

  
“Thank you.”

  
He stays silent for a while but then squeaks when Bambam pulls him onto his lap.

  
“You wanna go for a walk and take pictures with your new camera?”

  
Jungkook nods rapidly with excitement in his eyes.

  
“Do you know how to use a camera?” Yugyeom pets his hair down a bit.

  
Another nod from Jungkook.

  
“Let's go then.”


	3. Chapter 3. I missed you

The trio looked at Jungkook with such fond looks. 

 

Jungkook was currently staring in awe at some red flowers, carefully touching them and taking pictures. 

 

“Of all my years of knowing Jungkook. This  _ has  _ to be my favorite look on his face.” Yugyeom leans his body onto Bambam’s. 

 

“Wait you knew each other before?” Bre looks up at them with a confused face. “Oh yeah we didn't tell you. You remember that one place you got us from? The mansion I mean.” 

 

“Oh that big thing? Wasn't your owner’s-- or the seller's name  _ Eric? _ ” 

 

Yugyeom and Bambam nodded, “Yup. We’ve known him since we were little hybrids. Oh god- Bambam, remember his cute little chubby cheeks?” Bambam sighed dramatically, “Why yes I do, those cheeks could  _ kill _ . They were so adorable.” 

 

Bre laughed and slapped their shoulders. 

 

“We lost contact with him one day, he wasn't ever seen in the mansion for 3 years after that. And then after those 3 years,  _ you  _ just magically pop up with him  _ only  _ wearing a blanket. You looked so scared.” 

 

“Well in my defense it was because I've never seen a bunny hybrid. You don't see those every day, actually  _ anywhere  _ to be honest, probably because they kept getting… sold…” 

 

Yugyeom and Bambam hummed, their eyes a bit bitter but Bambam’s mischievous smile went back onto his lips. “You looked so scared, you thought you'd break him because of what type of hybrid he was. You thought we were going to do something to him because,  _ ‘I'm pretty sure cat hybrids and bunny hybrids don't mix well.’  _ Well look who was wrong-”

 

He poked Bre’s nose. “You were, my dear.”

 

Bre huffed and finally looked up. “Um… we lost the bunny.” 

 

Yugyeom immediately pushed Bambam to the side and scanned the place. “Holy shit, what the fuck Yugyeom.” 

 

Bre grabbed Yugyeom’s and Bambam’s hand, “Okay, no more hybrids getting lost, let's go ding Jungkookie.”

 

“Okay,  _ mom. _ ”

 

“ _ Shut up. _ ”

 

Jungkook walked off to look at other flowers, not realizing that he lost everyone in the process. 

 

He took pictures of beautiful red roses and yellow tulips with orange splashed into them, they looked like the sun rising or slowly going down. 

 

He was too into the flowers that he didn't realize that someone bumped into him. 

 

The person quickly grabbed onto him and he grabbed his camera on time. 

 

“Shit-- I'm sorry, is your camera okay?”

 

_ That voice _ . 

  
  


Slowly, he turned his body towards the person and smiled. 

  
  


“Hi, Tae-Taehyung.”

 

His eyes widen, “Jungkookie?” 

 

Jungkook smiled again, this time pulled the older boy into a hug, Taehyung nosed his neck a bit, smelling him. “ _ Holy shit!  _ Jungkook! It is you!” 

 

Jungkook smiled and laughed, watching how his friend’s tail wagged excitedly. Taehyung pulled back, tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

“I-it's been so long!” Taehyung cupped Jungkook’s cheeks, “Where the hell did you go? After Jimin-” 

 

The younger froze at the name. “Shit- I'm sorry Jungkook- I-” Jungkook out his hood back up, hiding his ears like he used to. “It's fine… It’s fine.”

 

Taehyung nodded and started talking again, as if he didn't mention Jimin’s name at all. 

 

Jungkook quickly asked if they could exchange numbers and Taehyung was surprised he had a phone. 

 

But, of course, he had to explain to Jungkook how to do shit on his phone. He was so glad Jungkook was a fast learner. Taehyung was about to leave when he remembered something. 

 

“I came here with Hoseok and Jin, do you want to see them?”

 

“Is that even a question! Of course I want to! I just need to ask Bre if I can go.” 

 

“Bre?” Taehyung's tail stops wagging momentarily, “She's my new owner, she's really cool, you should meet her sometime.” 

 

He looked up and saw Bre already staring at him, he smiled and waved, running up towards her after he told Taehyung to wait a bit. 

 

Bre saw everything, their interaction, the smile on his face when he saw the dog hybrid, the way his voice turned a bit higher when he talked to him. 

 

“Bre! Bre!” The bunny boy hops excitedly, “Can I  _ please  _ stay with my friend for a while? I haven't seen him in a long time!” Bre laughed a little and pet Jungkook’s hair. “Alright, I have to go now, work is a piece of shit. Call me if you want me to pick you up or if you're spending the night.” Jungkook nods and gives Bre a hug. “Thank you! I'll see you soon then!”

 

Bre pinched his cheeks one more time before the boy left, “Take care of yourself!” She heard a muffled “I will!” Over the voices of many people. 

 

Jungkook ran up towards Taehyung, grabbing his hand and hopping excitedly again, “Let's go I wanna see them again!” Taehyung smiled, “ _ I'm glad this side of you is still the same. _ ” 

 

Jungkook looked up at him, “Did you say something hyung?” Taehyung shook his head and dragged him towards two people talking to each other. 

 

They noticed Taehyung but not Jungkook, he was hiding behind Taehyung a bit and giggled when he heard Hoseok ask, “Who is that? A new friend?” Jin soon followed, “New friend???”

 

Taehyung presented his box smile and turned towards Jungkook’s pulling his hood off, causing his bunny ears to spring up. 

 

Jin and Hoseok stayed quiet for a while. 

 

Then they started screaming. 

 

Taehyung and Jungkook were laughing as Hoseok and Jin expressed their emotions by screaming at the top of their lungs. 

 

They calmed down after a while, Hoseok and Jin picked Jungkook up, “My baby! Where were you?! I missed you so much!” Jin pressed kisses all over Jungkook’s face, Hoseok did the same. 

 

“As much as I don't want to ruin this beautiful reunion, especially since we just saw you after  _ months.  _ Isn't Bre going to get mad?” Taehyung’s head tilt to the side a bit. 

 

“Nah, she said I could spend the night if I wanted to.”

 

“AND SPEND THE NIGHT YOU WILL.”

 


	4. Chapter 4. Missing you

Jimin lazily dropped his bag next to the door, kicking off his shoes before sitting down on the couch. 

 

It's quiet, like it has been for the past months. 

 

Jimin doesn't like this. 

 

_ He regrets  _ **_everything._ **

 

He knew he fucked up the second he agreed to Yoongi’s offer, yet he kept doing it, he kept hurting Jungkook. 

 

The dorky hybrid bunny he still loves. 

 

He looked up at the ceiling as memories of the younger boy flashed quickly. 

 

His smile, his laugh, hands, ears, lips, eyes-  _ oh god his eyes _ \- Jimin misses every part of him. 

 

He hates himself for hurting Jungkook. 

 

He threw his arm over his eyes, he can't cry- he's not  _ allowed  _ to- he's the one who caused all of this so he has no right in crying. 

 

He remembers the hurt look on Jungkook's face that day, he remembers how his whole body was trembling as sobs slipped through his lips. 

 

Jimin gets up, not wanting to think about that- _ him _ \- for too long. 

 

But what makes everything worse is, he doesn't even know if the younger boy is okay, if he had ripped the smile off of his face after that day. 

 

He was in the middle of cooking when he got a text. 

 

_ From: Tae-Tae _

_ Subject: You better not speak about this _

**_Expand image._ **

 

And so he did. 

 

It was a picture of Taehyung and Jungkook. 

 

**_Jungkook._ **

 

Taehyung made a weird face while the younger smiled shyly at the camera, holding up a little peace sign. His smile was his little bunny smile, the exact smile Jimin wanted to see for  _ months  _ now. 

 

He stared at the photo for a while before crying. 

 

_ He was okay.  _

 

_ Jungkook was okay.  _

 


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, i'll try to make the next one longer.

 

A few days passed and Taehyung still talked to Jungkook of course. 

 

Right now Hoseok was talking to Bre, knowing more about her, while Taehyung and Jungkook were talking to Yugyeom and Bambam. 

 

Taehyung was planning on having a little reunion but he wasn't sure if Jungkook was going to go, because that meant seeing Jimin again. 

 

He still asked anyways. 

 

“Hey Jungkook-ah?” The younger hummed and turned towards Taehyung, “Do- do you want to come with me to a reunion? It's gonna be us and everyone else, we haven't seen each other in a while so…”

 

“Sure!” Jungkook’s ears flew up in excitement, Taehyung sighed and continued, “Jungkook-ah, when I say everyone, I mean  _ everyone _ ,” he saw Jungkook's ears fall down. 

 

“Oh, um. I'll still go though.”

 

Taehyung didn't ask  _ why  _ and nodded anyways. 

 

Taehyung and Hoseok left a few hours later, when they did fully exit the house Jungkook slumped on the couch. 

 

“You okay bun?” Bre reached out to pet Jungkook's hair, Jungkook immediately leaned into the touch, “Yeah, I might see someone that I didn't really want to see earlier than expected,” he looked up and gave Bre a smile, she knew it was fake but still smiled back, “Can you guys come with me? I know it might be too much to ask, but I feel like that's the best decision to make right now.”

 

The trio nodded and smiled. 

 

Jungkook thanked them before heading up to his room, there he curled up, trying to block everything else in his mind but one kept standing out. 

 

_ He's going to see Jimin again, and he can't change that now.  _

 

Before, Jungkook would be absolutely happy but now he just can't be happy when thinking of him, the fights and then him and  _ Yoongi  _ would pop up into his mind. 

 

_ Yoongi.  _

 

He trusted Yoongi even though he was Jimin’s ex boyfriend, he felt like he could depend on him and then  _ that  _ happened. 

 

Jungkook buried his face into his hands. 

 

_ I'm so stupid.  _


	6. Chapter 6. Reunion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bre's a fucking savage.

“But Bre, what if this looks too feminine?” Bre turned her head to look at Jungkook, “Look, I wear boyish stuff but you don't see me complaining about that. Plus, I'm sure they're all used to seeing you wearing feminine shit.” She then turned back to what she was doing and Jungkook kept messing with the oversized sweater he was wearing.

  
Jungkook pouts a bit and Bre turns back around, “By the way, your thighs are totally visbal in those jeans, if you don’t want people or hybrids touching your thighs 24/7, i’d advise you to change that.” Jungkook blushed and rushed upstairs to change his pants.

  
“Bre, he’s acting this way because he’s nervous, he hasn’t seen his old owner in a long time and I’m sore he doesn’t want to see him at all anyways.” Yugyeom played with his collar a bit and Bre started talking, “If he didn’t want to see his old owner then why is he even going?”

  
“Because he wants to be a good friend.” Bambam butts in.

  
They all stay quiet and Jungkook comes rushing back downstairs, “We have to go, like right _now_!”

  
When they all rushed into the car Jungkook kept playing with his fingers, a thing that he does whenever he’s nervous about something. Yugyeom held his hand and smiled, “It’s going to be all right, we’re here for you,” Jungkook smiled back at him and squeezed his hand a bit.

  
“ _Thank you.”_

 

  
Taehyung nervously looked back and forth between Jimin and Yoongi.

  
He didn’t know with glare to be more scared of.

  
The second they saw each other they were glaring at each other instantly, he was about to distract one of them so that could stop but then he heard a “ _Tae-Taehyung!_ ” In the background.

  
Taehyung turned his head, and there he was, Jungkook with a big smile on his face waving to his best friend. “Jungkook-ah!” Taehyung’s tail wagged rapidly, the name made everyone turn their heads to look at Jungkook. Jimin choked on air and clutched his chest, _OH FUCK HE’S CUTE._

  
Jimin then turned back around and accidentally made eye contact with Jungkook. The younger boy’s ears fell down and his hand slowly went down as well.

  
He could see the tears in his eyes before the younger turned around and ran into a woman’s arms, hugging her tightly. The woman hugged him back and pet his hair softly, she told the other two hybrids that were with Jungkook something and walked off with the bunny boy.

  
The two other hybrids walked up towards Taehyung, they said hello and then bowed to all of us, “Hello, I’m Bambam and this person here is Yugyeom,” Yugyeom waved a bit and smiled. “We’re Jungkook’s friends, we’re sorry for intruding this reunion, but Jungkook wanted us here.” We all nodded and sat down at a bench that we chose earlier.

  
A few minutes later, everyone heard a little _sniff_ and all turned towards the sound.

  
Jungkook gave a small smile and bowed a bit, “Hi, it’s nice to see you guys again.” Taehyung could feel Jimin freaking out because of the sound of the younger boy’s voice.

  
Jungkook then turned to Bre and looked up at her expectantly, she bowed and smiled slightly, “Hey, I’m Jungkook’s owner, Bre. It’s nice to finally meet you all.”

  
Everyone eyed Jimin a bit to see his expression, he looked a bit confused and looked at Jungkook’s collar. It was new.

  
Bre watched as a tall male walked up towards Jungkook and pick him up, “Jungkook-ah! I missed you so much!” Jungkook laughed and bumped foreheads with him, “I missed you too, Namjoonie-hyung.” Namjoon then fake sobbed, “I missed that nickname too.”

  
“Hey! I call you that all the time!” Taehyung pouted and Namjoon looked at him for a while “It’s not the same if you say it.” Taehyung gasped, “I’m hurt hyung!” “Good.” They all laughed but then stopped when they heard Jungkook’s laughter.

  
“I miss that laugh so much, I'm gonna cry.” Someone yelled, Jungkook smiled shyly and looked down at his feet, they all cooed at him when he covered his face with his hands.

  
Bre poked Jungkook’s cheek, “Bun, how about you go take a walk with Yugyeom and Bambam and I'll get to know your friends? How does that sound?” She knew that Jungkook absolutely loved being around those two, so it wasn't a surprise when his ears flew up and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

  
“Yugyeomie, Bambam, go take a look around here, see what Jungkook might like, okay?” They both quickly caught on and smiled a little, they both got up and each held one of Jungkook’s hands. “Come on, Kookie, let's go look around.”

  
Bre smiled and waved, but it quickly faltered when she was sure they couldn't see her. She turned around and looked at all six boys with a straight face.

  
She sat down and placed her feet on the table, they all flinched a bit when Bre started talking in a harsh tone, “Alright, who was the old owner?” They all pointed at Jimin. He gulped and slowly raised his hand.

  
Bre scoffed, “It's so amazing how short you are, I always thought of you as a tall man I wonder why Jungkook even stayed with you… unless…” She raised an eyebrow a bit but then continued.

  
“Now, who's the fucker that you cheated on Jungkook with? I know he's in this group, he can't hide from me.”

  
_Cheated_.

  
It was a direct blow to Jimin's heart.

  
Soon, everyone pointed at Yoongi.

  
Bre stayed quiet for a second and then smirked, “Okay, we have _Mr. cheated on Jungkook,_ and now we have _Captain Little Dick.”_

  
Jin and Hoseok choked on their water, while Taehyung and Namjoon laughed uncontrollably.

  
“Captain _Little Dick-_ ”

  
“I do not have a little dick!”

  
Bre glared, “Oh really? Then how come you were a fucking bottom when that shit happened?” Taehyung placed a hand on Bre’s arm, “Language lady.”

  
“I can be a top if I wanted to!”

  
“Oh really?”

  
“Yes! I can fucking-”

  
“Breeeeeeeee!” They all stopped talking and turned their heads to the voice.

  
It was Yugyeom and Bambam.

  
Bre quickly got up and rushed towards them, “Where's Jungkook? Did you leave him alone? Why the hell would you do that?!” Although she was yelling at them, she was worried about the bunny hybrid being left alone for too long.

  
“Ah- yeah- that's what he came here for.”

  
“Well, just tell me then!”

  
“We lost Jungkook- he was looking at a flower and we took our eyes off of him for a second and he was gone!”

  
“How could you do something so irresponsible?!” It was Jimin yelling this time, his eyes were filled with worry, everyone flinched at Jimin’s sudden change of voice. “Well what the fuck are you guys doing! Let's go look for him, my god!”

  
And with that, Jimin left them to go find Jungkook.

 


	7. Chapter 7. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :'^)

“H-have-di-did you find Jungkook yet?” They all met up again at their little picnic area, Bre and Yoongi had their hands on their knees, gasping for air.

  
“How are you already out of breath?” Yugyeom rubbed circles on Bre’s back, “Bro, the last time I ran was when I was running after Jungkook when I first met him, that was like, what? 5 months ago?”

  
“3 months ago, Bre” Yugyeom corrected, Bambam laughed a little. “We haven't found him yet so let's keep looking, okay?” They all nodded and went to search for Jungkook.

  
Jimin wandered off a bit too far than planned, he continued walking and saw something poke out of some flowers and he rushed towards the spot, but of course, he didn't see a huge rock and tripped.

  
He heard a yelp and looked up, Jungkook was staring down at Jimin with wide eyes.

  
_Oh god those eyes._

  
Slowly, he got up and walked towards Jungkook, the younger boy backed up a bit. “I- I um, I was looking at the flowers and I got separated from them and-” Jimin holds Jungkook’s hand and the hybrid freaks out.

  
“Jungkookie, it's not your fault that- wait- hey? Are you okay?”

  
Jungkook had bursted out into tears, trying to wipe them away quickly but Jimin tried to reach out to the younger male. “Don't- don't touch me, please.”

  
‘ _No! Don't touch me!’ (_ **Reference to the last chapter of my last book because I'm a little shit :'D)**

  
Jimin froze for a second, but then pulled Jungkook into a hug, ignoring Jungkook’s squirms and protests. “I'm sorry” Jungkook froze, arms going limp as the elder male continued.

  
“I fucked up, I know I did and I'm really sorry for that Jungkook, I'm a fucking asshole and I'm sorry- I'm so fucking sorry-” Jimin’s hug tightened a bit. “I don't deserve you- I really don't, but I love you. I always have-” and Jimin kept babbling on, the younger male was quietly listening to everything Jimin said, he knew that Jimin was struggling with his words but still said nothing.

  
“I- I want to start over Jungkook, we- we can start out as friends again- hell, we can even stay as friends if that's what you want. Just- please let me at least stay with you as a friend.”

  
“I-I don't-” Jungkook voice trembled, “I don't know if we can even be friends, you hurt me so much Jimin, I wanted to fix things up and I walk into you with Yoongi, I thought I trusted you two. I let Yoongi know what was going on between us at times. I let you touch me without knowing that you touched another person. I was angry, sad and heartbroken, and when I left you- you-” Jungkook took a deep breath and pulled away from Jimin’s embrace.

  
“Do you even know how hard it was to make it up to this point? No one would accept me to work for them because I was different, because I was a hybrid! I got offered a job without knowing what it was because I was stupid. I had to offer my body just to get money, Jimin. I let people touch me. Do you know how disgusted I am do be in my own skin because of that? I couldn't just quit because I needed to stay on my feet- I wanted to show you that I didn't need you, but of course that never happened.”

  
Jungkook starts crying and slowly looks up at Jimin with his watery eyes. “And even though I had to go through all of this, even though you've hurt me so badly that you've left a scar in my heart that couldn't be healed. Even though you've done all of this- I still love you, and I hate myself for that very reason.”

  
Jimin knew he shouldn't of done it, but he leaned in a kissed the younger boy with so much emotion. Jungkook jumped a bit but didn't respond to Jimin’s kiss, he lightly pushed him away, Jimin started at the younger boy, his lips were quivering and his eyes were still watery, as if he wanted to cry again. Jimin tried to hug Jungkook again, but he pushed him away, he sniffed and then continued.

  
“I love you, but I just can't be with you, not after what you've done to me. It hurts me just to do this, but I know it's the best for me,” Jungkook exhaled and looked up at Jimin, “we can stay as friends but nothing more, I don't want to get hurt by you again, not any more.”

  
Jimin grabs one of Jungkook’s hands gently, playing with his fingers as he speaks, “I love you. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes for you to trust me again, I'll still love you even till then. And when or if the time comes, I'll love you like I was supposed to before. I promise.”

  
Jungkook looks down at their hands and nods a bit, Jimin intertwined their hands for a brief second but then quickly untangles them when he hears screams of “ _Jungkookie_!” And “ _Jiminnie_!”

  
They both look at each other one more time, and before everyone tackles them to the ground, Jimin could hear Jungkook whisper “ _thank you_ ” and then give him a small smile.

  
**_Maybe they could work this out together._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments! They really make my day and give me good ideas (lmao), hope you see you guys again soon!


	8. I don't know how

 

Jungkook nervously bit the inside of his cheek and knocked on the door, he felt someone pet his ears soothingly, he knew it was Yugyeom trying to calm him down.

  
Bre had left to her parents house for a while, some family stuff she had said.

  
Bambam and Yugyeom were going to do their own thing which left the younger to be here right now.

  
They all heard footsteps rush to open the door, Jungkook's heart dropped when he saw the person who opened the door.

  
 _Yoongi_.

  
Yoongi’s eyes widen a bit, “I-I'll go get Taehyung or Hoseok- um, wait here” he quickly left and Jungkook looked back at Yugyeom and Bambam, “Why- what?” They both shrugged and then heard rushed footsteps.

  
“Jungkookie! Sorry, I was in the bathroom when you knocked,” Taehyung looked up at Bambam and Yugyeom and bowed, they both bowed back and smiled.

  
“Please take care of my baby,” Yugyeom fake sobbed, Jungkook laughed and hugged them both. Yugyeom passed Jungkook his bag and lightly kissed his forehead, “We’ll be going now. We'll see you in a week bun,” Jungkook mustered up a small smile and hugged them both, Bambam squeezed him a bit and smiled lightly at him.

  
They soon left the boy with Taehyung and everyone else.

  
“So, Yoongi was the one who opened the door… um- sorry that I didn't tell you he'd be here…” Jungkook looked up at Taehyung, “It's fine. Anyone else here that I should know about?”

  
“The group is here, everyone I mean,” Jungkook slightly nodded and walked into the house, he was met with everyone staring at him and Seokjin screaming.

  
“Bunny! It's been so long!” Jin picked Jungkook up and twirled him around a bit, “Hyung, it's been like a month,” Jin bumped their nose together and Jungkook giggled. “A month is too long, I’ve been Kookie deprived.”

  
Once he placed Jungkook down the younger male bowed and greeted everyone. “Jungkook-ah, you don't have to bow every time you see us. We’re friends so it's okay,” the younger boy hummed and walked to the guest room to put his stuff inside.

  
He came back to them bickering and laughing loudly, he smiled a bit and sat down next to Taehyung. “So, Jungkook. How have you've been these past months? Any work? Anything new? Is Bre nice to you?”

  
“Nothing's really changed actually, I did work but I quit it when I met Bre.”

  
“Oh, what did you work as? Not a lot of people hire hybrids anymore,” Taehyung sounded a bit confused at first. Jungkook stayed quiet for a moment, he played with his fingers and softly spoke, “I don't want to talk about what I worked as, maybe later, but not now.”

  
They all nodded and Hoseok spoke this time, “Is Bre treating you nicely?” Jungkook’s ears flew up and he had a huge smile on his face, “Yes, she has. She's very nice, I honestly don't think I deserve her. I'm glad I met her.”

  
Taehyung played with Jungkook’s ears, careful not to squeeze them too much.

  
“What about your heats?”

  
Everyone choked on their drinks and looked at Taehyung with wide eyes, Jungkook was still coughing and he finally looked up at Taehyung.

  
“W-w-what? Why would you ask that? I-”

  
“Jungkook, just answer the question.”

  
Jungkook pouted a bit and huffed out a breath, “I take pills…” Taehyung looked at him in bewilderment, “You take what?”

  
“Pills, I take pills so I don't get my heat. I asked Bre to get me some so it's fine.”

  
Taehyung huffed out a breath this time, “Jungkook, you know what happens when you take those pills for a long time. You shou-”

  
“Yes, Taehyung I know. I'm not dumb,” everyone else watched the two hybrids go back and forth talking about some pills.

  
In the end they both pouted but soon got over it when Taehyung hugged Jungkook tightly.

  
They continued talking for a while and then Jungkook excused himself to the bathroom, when he got out Yoongi was right in front of him.

  
They stared at each other for a while and Jungkook was about to walk off, but Yoongi grabbed his arm. “Jungkook-” he started, “Jungkook, I’m sorry about that happened that day. I'm an asshole, I know that, and you trusted me too and I went behind your back and-” he stopped for a second and Jungkook coldly continued.

  
“And then you let Jimin fuck you, you probably fucked him too since your a top as well.”

  
Yoongi stayed silent, not knowing how to reply to the somewhat angry hybrid. “Look- Yoongi-hyung. I don't want to talk about this right now, I'm not ready enough to actually talk to you like nothing happened.” “Jungkook, please, just let me-”

  
“ _No_.”

  
Yoongi bit his bottom lip and nodded. Jungkook sighed when Yoongi was out of sight and leaned against the door.

  
“ _I want to forgive you guys but I don't know if I can_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday ㅠㅠ 


	9. Scars

 

Nothing really major happened, other than the fact that Jimin was sleeping over a lot. 

 

They both would occasionally steal glances, and when their eyes  _ did  _ meet, Jungkook was the first one to look away with his cheeks a bit pink. 

 

Jungkook just got out of the shower and sat down next to Taehyung on the couch, lightly scratching his shin. “Hey Jungkookie?” Taehyung started, “What’s that scar from?” 

 

Everyone turned their heads to see the scar on Jungkook’s shin. Jimin’s heart sank. 

 

It was from when he threw the cup on the ground when he was angry. 

 

Jungkook lightly traced the scar with his fingers and glanced up at Jimin before talking, “Happened in work, I was clumsy. I bumped into someone with glass cups and a shard managed to cut my leg.” 

 

_ A lie _ . 

 

“Oh, I thought it was Eric who…” Taehyung trailed off, “No, Eric wouldn't hurt me enough to actually leave scars— actually- there’s one on the back of my neck, covered by my hair,” Jungkook lifted his hair a bit, and indeed there was a scar, it wrapped around the back of his neck- not too long but not too short either. 

 

“What did he do?” Hoseok lightly traced the scar, Jungkook jumped at the sudden contact but didn't say anything about it. “It was from a collar- he'd always tighten it when he thought I did something  _ ‘bad’ _ .” 

 

“What do you mean by  _ ‘bad’ _ ?” Namjoon piped up this time, “Like, if I didn't clean the house on time, or if I didn't clean after him- and so on,” he huffed and then gently removed Hoseok’s hand. 

 

“There’s more reasons why he did that, why don't you want to tell us?” Jungkook sighed and looked up at Taehyung, “I don't feel comfortable talking about what he did- I just- I don't know-” Taehyung soothed Jungkook’s hair down, “It's fine. You can tell us when you're ready,” Jungkook hesitantly nodded. 

 

“We should also go to bed now.” Everyone hummed in agreement and went into the guest rooms. 

 

Jungkook plopped himself down on the bed and lightly traced the scar on his shin again. He soon drifted off to sleep, but was woken up at an ungodly hour. 

 

“Why didn't you tell them it was me who caused the scar?”  _ Jimin’s voice.  _ “Because it wasn't entirely your fault, it was mine for making you so angry,” Jimin shook his head. “No, that gives me no excuse to be a cause of a scar.”

 

“Anyways, why are you in here? This is my guest room that I'm sleeping in.” “I just wanted to talk.” Jungkook sighed and tried to fall asleep even though Jimin was pressed up against him. 

 

He felt something gently touch the scar on the back of his neck, he jumped a bit and tensed up. 

 

“I miss you,” Jimin’s voice was gentle- painfully gentle. Jungkook remained silent and Jimin sighed, leaving the room. When Jungkook heard the door actually close he silently whispered. 

  
**_“I miss you too…”_ **


	10. Problem

All 7 people jumped in surprise when someone started knocking on the door rapidly, Namjoon let the person in and they immediately rushed towards Jungkook. “Jungkookie? Are you okay? Did anything happen? Did someone do something to you?”

  
 _Bre_.

  
Jungkook tried to talk, but failed because of Bre’s hands squishing Jungkook’s cheeks, “Bre, I'm fine. Why are you asking?”

  
Bre eyed Jungkook for a bit and then searched his body, looking for any new scars or cuts the younger boy had. “He's been here all week, I'm sure he's fine,” Taehyung softly said.

  
Once Bre really knew that the younger boy didn't have anything new on his skin, he pulled him into a hug and looked up at everyone, “Have you not seen the news?” They all shook their heads.

  
Bre quickly turned on the tv and switched the channel.

  
‘ _We will repeat it again, if you have a hybrid at home. **Do not** let it go out alone. People are selling them for high prices and-’_

  
Jin turned off the tv.

  
Bre soothingly pet Jungkook’s ears and looked up at everyone, “I don't know how long this has been going on, but I think it's best if we keep them in a house for awhile, at least until this calms down.” She then looked down at Jungkook who leaned into her touch easily.

  
“You-” she poked his nose, “Didn't answer my calls at all this week! What’s that all about?” Jungkook slightly looked up at Bre, “You called me? I didn't get anything. I'm sorry anyways.” Bre huffed out and continued to pet Jungkook’s ears, “It's fine bun.”

  
“Okay, stop acting like a couple. It's weird.” Taehyung _(I ALMOST PUT HIS NAME AS ‘TARGET’ IM SCREAMING)_ clapped his hands and sighed.

  
“Couple?” Bre and Jungkook asked in sync.

  
“Yeah, your doing like- couple stuff.” Jungkook’s ears twitched a bit, “Taehyung-hyung, I've told you multiple times that nothing is going on between us, she's just my owner.”

  
All of them looked at the two hybrids, “Oh really? What do you see her as then?” Jungkook didn't hesitate to answer, “A mom!”

  
_Mom???_

  
“What?” They all asked. Jungkook’s face got red once he realized what he just blurted out. “I-I-I-um-” Bre cooed at him and pinched his cheeks, “Isn't my little bun so cute?” Jungkook whined, lightly slapping Bre’s arms to make her stop.

  
“We should get going though, Yugyeom and Bambam are worried about you,” Jungkook nodded and hugged (almost) everyone. He gave Yoongi and Jimin an awkward smile and wave before leaving.

  
Jungkook’s face was still red when they got to Bre’s car. “How was staying with them for a while?” She heard a little ‘fine’.

  
She smiled a little and decided to tease Jungkook a bit, “So, did anything happen?” Jungkook’s face got a bit redder when he remembered what happened between him and Jimin the other night. “You’re not answering, something did happen! Was it Jimin?” She wiggles her eyebrows a bit and Jungkook choked on air, his face completely red now.

  
“N-no!”

  
Bre laughed, “Jungkook you can't hide your feelings for him from m-”

  
She was interrupted by people pulling Jungkook out of the car, she panicked but soon realized that it was Yugyeom and Bambam. They all talked a bit before heading inside the house.

  
“Jungkookie?” Jungkook hummed from the kitchen, already making finger for everyone. “What- what do you think about going to school, like collage?” The room was silent, indicating that Jungkook stopped whatever he was doing. “C-collage? Um, I can't really go to a school because I'm a hybrid, and people don't really let hybrids do anything.”

  
“Jungkook, that's only for work, school is something different, they don't care if you're a hybrid or not.” Jungkook puffed his cheeks a bit, “I'll think about it.” Bre hummed and then changed the subject. “So, what did happened between you and Jimin that made you so flustered?”

  
Jungkook almost cut his finger.

  
“Nothing! Nothing happened,” Bre laughed, “Oh really? I'm pretty sure something else happened because you keep stuttering.”

  
Jungkook remained silent after that, Bre thought she stepped over the line before she heard a soft voice.

  
“I miss him.” His voice was laced with sadness, Bre knew that the younger boy was talking to himself so she didn't mention it.

  
She let those kinds of things slide because she knew the younger boy still loved Jimin.

  
He always has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits gonna go down in the next few chapters if you couldn't tell :'^)


	11. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Two weeks later**

 

During those two weeks Jungkook was debating if he should actually go to a collage, with the help of Bre,Yugyeom and Bambam. Also,during those two weeks, they weren’t allowed to go out because all of the attacks have gotten nastier and have happened much more. But right now he’s sitting in Bre’s car, nervously looking up at the school in front of him. “It’ll be alright, Jungkook. Collage isn’t that bad, I’ll be next to you the whole time you apply!” Jungkook looked up at Bre, his bottom lip quivering, “You’re lying, you kept saying that collage is horrible and that you’re glad you’re out of it!” 

 

Bre didn’t know what to tell the younger male so she kept stuttering. She then found something else to distract him, “Look at the bright side, they’ll have a singing compartment!” “B-but I don't like singing in front of people!” 

 

Bre blankly stared at him, “Well, um- isn't Jimin in this school? Hey that's a bright side right?” The only response she got was Jungkook’s face going red and burying his face into his hands. 

 

_ ‘It's cute _ ,’ Bre thinks, but a bit saddening because he loved Jimin so much even after that happened. 

 

“It's okay, bun. Go get that application and get accepted! Make me proud!” Jungkook giggles before leaving Bre’s car towards the huge school. 

 

He kept his hands on his hoodie, not wanting his ears to fly out as he walked passed lots of people. 

 

As he continued walking, he soon was able to find the application place, there was a lady at the desk, she smiled softly at Jungkook. “Hello, I assume you're here for an application?” Jungkook slowly nodded his head and the lady handed him a paper. 

 

Before he was actually able to take the application, a hand stopped him. “I'm sorry for asking, but are you a hybrid? It's fine if you are I just wanted to know,” the lady let go of Jungkook’s wrist when she felt him tense up. “I um- I am one…” 

 

The lady laughed a bit and removed her SnapBack, dog ears popped up. “It's fine, I'm a hybrid as well,” Jungkook hesitantly took off his hoodie, his ears poking out slightly. The lady gasped, “You’re a  _ bunny _ hybrid?!” Jungkook panicked and quickly shushed her. “Yes, I am, but please don’t shout it- I don’t want any attention,” the lady slowly nodded and told Jungkook where he could work on his application, when he sat down at a desk he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped but turned around anyways. “Jungkook-ah? What are you doing here? Is that a-”

 

_ Jimin _

 

Jungkook gulped, he felt his face go a bit red and nodded. “Bre suggested me to go to collage- this is the one closest to home so…” he slowly turned his head around and saw a fond smile on Jimin’s face, he was left staring at the older male for a while, finally being able to study his features. He felt Jimin poke his nose lightly, “I can show you around later if you’d like,” Jungkook’s breath stuttered. “It’s alright- Bre’s in the car right now, she’s waiting for me to be done with his,” Jimin pouts a bit and nods, he sits down next to Jungkook as the younger boy was filling out his application.

 

The orange haired male played with the ends of Jungkook’s hair, “It’s messy…” he mumbles as he cards his fingers through Jungkook’s hair, the latter leaned into Jimin’s touch out of instinct. The two boys suddenly realized what they were doing and pulled away from each other quickly. “I- um- sorry old habits, am I right?” Jimin nervously laughed and Jungkook’s face got even redder. 

 

Silence soon fell upon them, both not knowing what to say or do. Jungkook got a text, he jumped up a bit when he received it, Jimin looked at him curiously while the latter read his message silently. 

 

**From: Bre**

**Subject: <3**

 

_ I see you two lovebirds in there are having fun, I’m heading off to work. Have fun lover boy~. _

 

Jungkook choked on his spit and quickly texted back.

 

**To: Bre**

**Subject: ;^;**

 

_ I thought you didn’t work today ;-;, you also told me you’d wait for me. I hate you ! ;n; _

 

**From: Bre**

**Subject: You love me**

 

_ Nah, you don’t hate me, you love me a lot. You’ll thank me later after this ;^). Have fun. _

 

Jungkook sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. “How am I supposed to have fun?” he pouted a bit and looked back up at Jimin. “So I guess you can take me around the school for a bit,” Jimin jumped up from his seat and grabbed Jungkook’s hand (making sure that he grabbed the application as well), and quickly showed him the first building.

 

After Jimin was done dragging Jungkook basically everywhere in the damn school, they decided to go out for coffee.

 

_ Holy shit this is like a date but not really a date.  _

 

They were still holding hands, they somehow interlocked during the whole college tour. Jungkook was the first one to notice, but he didn’t pull his hand away, he just silently stared at their hands fitting together perfectly like two pieces in a puzzle. They both silently sat down at a table, they’re hands finally free from each others’ grasps. “So, did you like our little tour?” Jimin was the first one to break the silence, Jungkook hummed indicating that he indeed liked their little tour. Silence quickly came again, but this time under the silence Jungkook could hear Jimin mumble, ‘ _ I wish we could still go on dates like these,’  _ a small blush spread across Jungkook’s cheeks again, he looked back up at Jimin. “I- I mi-” 

 

“Jungkook-ah! Is that you?!”

 

Both Jimin and Jungkook froze in their seats. 

 

The person quickly rushed over towards Jungkook, but Jimin quickly stood up, blocking the person’s way. “Oh, you must be Jimin, It’s nice to finally meet you,” they held their hand out as if they wanted to shake Jimin’s hand, Jimin quickly slapped it away and glared. “What the fuck do you want from Jungkook,  _ Eric. _ ”

 

“I just wanted to talk to him for a bit,” Eric and Jungkook made eye contact, the bunny boy quickly looked away and grabbed onto Jimin’s sleeve. “Hyung… Let’s just go, please,” the orange haired male sighed and quickly held Jungkook’s hand, they both rushed out of the little coffee shop and ran off into the streets. 

 

After a while Jimin finally let Jungkook's hand go, the hybrids was about to grab his hand again until the older male pulled him into a hug. “Are you okay?” He pulled away, making sure to cup Jungkook's cheeks and look at him dead in the eye. Jungkook simply nodded, they stayed like that for a while. 

 

That was until Jungkook saw something behind Jimin. He quickly pushed him away and jumped out of the way as well. 

 

Eric was holding a fucking  _ bat.  _

 

He looked back up angrily at Jungkook, be backed him up to a corner and swung his bat. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact to happen. 

 

_ But it never did happen.  _

 

The young male hesitantly opened his eyes, a body was in front of him. It wasn't moving. It took him a while to realize that it was-

 

**_“Jimin!”_ **

 

He tried to run up towards him but Eric got a grasp of him. He smiled when he bent the hybrid’s ankle a bit, then kicking it hard enough to break it, he quickly muffled Jungkook’s screams. 

 

Jungkook couldn't think straight, his ankle is broken and the person he loved is on the ground, blood pooling out of his head. 

 

He managed to hit Eric, he quickly fell to the ground and crawled towards his hyung. 

 

_ Jimin Jimin Jimin Jimin _ .  

 

_ “Jimin,”  _ he weakly whispered as he felt something metal hit his back. 

 

“Now, you see bunny. I still need you to be in good shape if I want to sell you, so act good and I won't kill you.” 

 

He reached out for Jimin’s hand, tears falling down from his eyes rapidly.  _ “Hyung, please don't-”  _ Eric harshly pulled his ears, Jungkook crying out in pain. The hand quickly left though, the sound of a body hitting the floor. 

 

Jungkook hesitantly looked up and saw Bre with the same bat that has hit him and Jimin. 

 

Bre only glared at the motionless body of Eric and mumbled. “Bitch,” before spitting on him. 

 

She quickly grabbed her hybrid and Jimin, Jungkook was still in shock, he was grabbing onto Jimin’s hand as if his life depended on it. 

 

He slowly looked back up at Bre, tears still falling down his cheeks. “H-how?” Bre quickly put Jimin on top of Jungkook and got into the car. “I'll explain later, make sure his head is still elevated- and here-” she quickly handed him tissues. “Try to stop the bleeding somehow.” The car then fell silent again, Bre’s eyes were on the road as she sped to the hospital. 

 

Taking Jimin out of Jungkook's grasp was a hassle, the younger boy just wouldn't let go of him, she had to tell him multiple times that this way Jimin could be helped. 

 

On the 10th try she finally succeeded. 

 

Jungkook was also taken to get some x-rays done, Bre told them where she last left Eric and the police were soon there. They would arrest Eric the second he woke up. 

 

Jungkook had to be put in a wheelchair, his ankle was most definitely broken, the bat caused a few breaks on his back, nothing too major, just little breaks. 

 

As for Jimin, he'd have to stay in the hospital for a while. He got stitches on his head and he was currently in a coma. The doctors concluded that he didn't lose that much blood so he'd be fine, other than the fact that me might have some headaches here and there when he's awoken. 

 

Jungkook visited Jimin every day. 

 

Two weeks passed by quickly, Jungkook was still on that damned wheelchair, he kept bumping into things when going into Jimin's hospital room. 

 

He got a call earlier from Taehyung saying that the older male is finally awake. 

 

Bre had to help Jungkook because he kept bumping into stuff, the little hybrid was just excited on seeing Jimin again, but also nervous. 

 

They were all about to head in once they saw Jungkook, but he quickly said. “I’d actually like to talk to him alone for a while, if that's alright with you guys,” they all quickly nodded, understanding that he just wanted to have some alone time with Jimin. Jungkook quickly thanked them and went into the room. 

 

Jimin's head turned when he heard the door open, his eyes a bit wide when he saw the younger male in a wheelchair, but it quickly morphed into a smile. 

 

“Hi Jungkookie, how are you feeling?” Jungkook played with Jimin’s fingers. “Why are you asking me that? You're the one who was in a coma.” Jimin laughed and they chatted for a while. 

 

“Do you trust me now?” Jimin suddenly asked, the brown haired eyes widen a bit as he quickly looked back up at Jimin. “I-I don-”

 

“It's fine if you don't, I won't give up on you though. I sort of promised myself that, you don't have to if you don't want to. I feel like I'm pressuring you at times.” 

 

“Make me…” Jungkook's voice was soft, and so  _ so  _ delicate. “Jungkook, you know I can't force you to make you trust me, that's just wrong.”

 

Jungkook looked back up at Jimin, a blush spreading across his cheeks and a determined look on his face.  _ “Make me.”  _ Jimin softly cupped Jungkook’s cheek, the younger male quickly leaning into it. His thumb swiped across the hybrid’s cheek before asking, “How do I do that?”

 

Jungkook’s face turned even redder, but he still looked up at Jimin with those determined doe eyes. “How do I do that, Jungkook?” Jimin asked again, Jungkook grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and intertwined them. 

  
_ “Make me yours again.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so after this chapter I might not update a lot because of finals, and my mother is taking us to Mexico during winter break so I don't know how that'll go, I'm sorry for leaving you guys off like this ;-;. I'll try to update around this week but the chapter might be a bit messy if I do.
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry for doing that ;-;


	12. Yours again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this will probably be the last update in a while.

_ “Make me yours again.” _

 

Jungkook’s face was still flushed, Jimin blinked a few times before they turned a bit wide. “W-what? What do you mean by that?” Jungkook’s face got impossibly redder, he leaned forward a bit to lightly bump foreheads with him, he winced at the pain in his back but stayed in that position with Jimin. “It means…” Jungkook’s ears twitched a bit, still a bit sensitive from when Eric pulled them. “I want to be yours again, I want to be in a relationship with you again,” he lightly bumped their noses together. “It means I’m giving you another chance,” Jimin’s hand trailed down from the younger male’s cheek to his hand, intertwining them together as he stared straight into his eyes.  

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Jungkook blushed and nodded, they both didn’t make a move, they just silently stared at each other. Then, Jimin finally,  _ finally  _ pressed his lips against Jungkook’s, this time the latter responded to the kiss, he wanted to lean forward a bit more but the pain in his back quickly stopped him. As for Jimin, he tried to pull the younger in closer, hand on the boy’s back but quickly retracted it when the younger boy yelped in pain and pulled away from the kiss. “Shit- I’m sorry! I- I didn’t mean to-” Jungkook panted a bit and looked back up at Jimin a small smile forming on his lips. “It's fine, you didn't know,” Jimin tried to lean forward again, just to place their foreheads back together, but then winced when he got a headache for moving. “What did he do to you?” Jimin placed his hand on Jungkook’s, the slowly intertwined them as Jungkook spoke. “Broke my ankle and hit my back with the bat, causing a few breaks. It's nothing bad it just hurts whenever I move around, which is why I'm on this wheelchair you see here.” 

 

“I'm gonna kill him.”

 

Jungkook laughed a bit and slowly pulled away. “I gotta go now, I told everyone that I had to talk to you for a while. I'll be back later,”  they silently stared at each other for a while until Jungkook actually left. 

 

Jungkook was met with everyone  _ screaming  _ because they apparently heard everything that had just happened. There were mixtures of  _ ‘HOLY SHIT’ and ‘I FUCKING KNEW IT’  _ Jungkook silently told them that they could go in. They all silently walked in and then screams were heard again, mostly from Taehyung though. 

 

“Jungkookie,” Bre softly called. “Let’s eat and then you can come back here, okay?” Jungkook nodded and waved goodbye to Jimin before leaving. 

 

“You know, you could spend the night with Jimin if you'd like, the hospital said it was fine I just need to give you that pillow for your back,” Jungkook's ears flew up, he winced a bit at the pain, but he was still excited about being with Jimin. “Really?!” Bre nodded her head and parked, she patted Jungkook’s thigh a bit. “Alright! Food and then you can go with your  _ boyfriend, _ ” the hybrid’s face got a bit redder, but soon got out of the car with Bre’s help. 

  
  


       - ✾ -

Dinner finished quickly, mostly because Jungkook finished his food quickly. Once they were back in the car Bre made sure that Jungkook had everything, she informed him that the hospital might need to check on his back before he actually goes to see Jimin.

 

They soon reached the hospital and Bre waited with him for the doctor to check on Jungkook, but once he was in the room she quickly left, only saying goodbye and ruffling Jungkook’s hair a bit, making sure she didn’t accidentally hit his ears. 

 

“Well, Jeon Jungkook, you’re only going to be in that thing-” he lightly pokes the wheelchair, “-for just a few more months and then you move onto crutches for-” he points at the younger boy’s ankle, “-that. Do you have anymore questions for me?”

 

Jungkook quickly shook his head and looked up at the doctor, waiting for him to tell Jungkook that he was okay to go.

 

But that never happened.

 

The doctor placed his hand on the table next to Jungkook and smirked. “My break’s over and your owner already left, how about we go out for a bit?” Jungkook’s eyes widen a bit, he sure wasn’t expecting  _ that _ . “Um- sorry, but I have to reject, I need to be somewhere now-” the doctor leaned in closer. “Go where?” Jungkook looked at him dead in the eyes and glared a bit. “Why do  _ you  _ want to know? What does my business have to do anything with you?” 

 

The doctor was about to respond, but that was when the door opened, revealing Jackson walking in with another person. All four made eye contact and then Jackson looked up at the doctor, “I thought you were in break, you also can’t prolong a patient's stay here if they need to go somewhere,” he looked at the person and patted their head. “Mark, come help me take Jungkookie where he needed to go,” Mark nodded his head and broke the two apart, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair and pushing it out the doctor’s room to the waiting room. “Doctor Wang will accompany us soon,” Jungkook nodded his head and looked down at his hands. “Thank you but, what were you and Jackson going to do there?” Mark’s face visibly flushed a bit and looked away. “Nothing special- just looking over some things,” Jungkook giggled a bit. They both didn’t have to wait long for Jackson to come ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). 

 

“Alright, so where did you want to go, Jungkookie?”

  
  


       - ✾ -

 

Jackson and Mark left halfway to Jimin’s room, saying that they had important things to do. 

 

Jungkook was about to go into Jimin’s room until he heard voices.

 

“Dude mine is  _ definitely  _ bigger than yours,” Jungkook sat there on his wheelchair, confused on what Taehyung and Jimin were doing. “No,  _ mine  _ is definitely bigger than yours.”

 

Jungkook knocked on the door and heard  _ wrappers  _ being crumpled up and Taehyung screaming in surprise.

 

He soon heard footsteps walk towards the door, a surprised Taehyung opened the door and invited Jungkook in. “So- um, what were you just talking about?” Jungkook played with his nails, a bit scared that the same thing was going to happen between Jimin and him. “Um- nothing!” Taehyung quickly said. Jungkook’s face visibly fell and Jimin softly took Jungkook’s hand. “Popsicles,” the bunny hybrid lifted his face up in confusion, Jimin’s hand cupped Jungkook’s cheek lightly and continued. “We were talking about popsicles, Kookie,” Jungkook still wasn’t convinced so Jimin motioned Taehyung to get popsicles from the freezer that he had in the corner of the room. Taehyung handed one to Jungkook and sat down on the bed that was next to Jimin’s. “We were just being idiots and fighting over who’s popsicle was bigger.”

 

Jungkook pouted a bit and unwrapped the popsicle. “That still doesn’t explain why Taehyung sounded rushed when I asked you guys what happened…” Jimin laughed and stroked Jungkook’s cheek with his thumb. “Taehyung was just being an idiot” “Hey! I’m not an idiot,” Jimin gave Taehyung a blank face. “Oh really?” Taehyung pouted and got up. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone then, try not to do anything because Jungkook’s back still hurts!”

 

Both of their faces turned red.

  
  
  


  - ✾ -

 

They both laid down facing each other, Jimin lightly hugging Jungkook while the latter buried his nose into Jimin’s neck. “I missed this,” Jimin moved the pillow behind Jungkook a bit so the younger male was comfortable. Jungkook lightly smiled and hummed in agreement. “I’m sorry about what happened between Yoongi and I. I really am and I regret everything-” Jungkook shut him up with a kiss, wincing a bit at the pain in his back. “It’s fine. Were starting over again, don’t mention that anymore, please.” 

 

Jimin pressed his lips against Jungkook’s forehead and played with his hair for a bit.

 

“Okay.”

 

Jungkook shifted a little to look up at Jimin. “How does your head feel?” Jimin closed his eyes for a second. “Hurts like hell, do your ears still hurt?” Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s hand and placed it on his head, silently asking Jimin to pet it. “Still a bit sensitive but better,” they then fell silent, Jimin carding his hand through Jungkook’s hair and Jungkook playing with Jimin’s fingers. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Jungkook looked up at Jimin. “Remind me to never get a checkup with Doctor Lee anymore,” Jimin looked down at Jungkook. “Why’s that?” Jungkook huffed out a breath. “Tried to take me out for dinner.” Jimin took Jungkook’s hand. “Oh, did he?” Jungkook nodded.

 

Jimin squeezed the hybrid’s hand a bit.

  
“I’m gonna murder him once I’m out of this goddamn hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. Author-nim is lonely ;-;


	13. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finally tells Jungkook how it all started between him and Yoongi.

**Few weeks later** . 

 

“So, how was your appointment?” Jungkook looks up at Jimin with a small smile on his face. “Doctors said that my back should be healed pretty soon because…” he trails off and looks at the ground. “Because?” Jimin places a hand on Jungkook’s knee. “Because I’m with a loved one all the time…” the orange haired male smiled and squeezed his knee a bit. “But I thought you said the previous doctor told you that it would take a few months to heal,” Jungkook nods his head. “Well, hybrids aren’t like humans, but they are at the same time. Let’s say that I got hurt and no one actually took care of me, like I was out on the streets, right? The wound would heal like a normal person’s would, but, If I’m with a loved one or my owner a lot then It’ll just heal it,” Jimin gave him a confused face. “How does that work?” The hybrid shrugged. “I honestly don’t even know, it just happens.”

 

“And what about your ankle?” Jungkook looked back up at Jimin, his cheeks a bit blown up. “Same thing.” 

 

“And your ears?”

 

Jungkook slightly glared at Jimin. “You just want to touch them, don’t you?” Jimin laughed a bit and poked Jungkook’s nose. “And what If I do want to pet them?” Jungkook hummed a bit and nuzzled his face into Jimin’s neck. “They’re fine now. Just a bit sensitive, but other than that they’re fine.”

 

“So can I touch them?” The younger male pouted a bit, but later nodded his head. “Yes, but try not to pet them too hard or anything,” Jimin nods excitedly and promises that he won't. He carefully started petting the younger male’s ears, Jungkook jumped a bit in surprise but later relaxed. 

 

He soon fell asleep on Jimin’s lap with his boyfriend still softly petting his ears.

  
  


    - ✾ -

**Two weeks later**

 

Jungkook was finally,  _ finally _ able to take off the damn cast and get off of that goddamn wheelchair. He wobbled into Jimin’s room right after, with the help of Bre of course. “Okay bun, text me when you want to pick you up,” Bre says as she ruffles Jungkook’s hair a bit. Jungkook hummed in response and went into the room when Bre left. He wobbled into the room a bit and smiled shyly when Jimin stared at him with wide eyes. “I thought that it’d take longer than just two weeks,” Jimin breathed out while holding Jungkook’s hand. “Me too, but I guess we were wrong,” he intertwined their hands and stayed quiet for a moment.

 

“I-I know I said that we shouldn’t talk about this but…” Jungkook let go of Jimin’s hand and continued. “Why did you and Yoongi… do  _ that? _ ” 

 

The room fell silent again, this time it wasn’t calming though, it was tense and thick. “Jungkook, not now. I’ll tell you later-” Jungkook huffed out a breath. “Jimin, just tell me now so you can get over it, and so I won’t keep asking,” Jimin gulped a bit. “Jungkook-ah, not now.”

 

“Why don’t you want to tell me right now?”

  
  


“Jungkook, please. You won’t understand-” Jungkook narrowed his eyes a bit. “I won’t get what? Jimin! I’m not a child anymore! I’m almost 19, just tell me already! Or do you not want to tell me because you want to think of an excuse, is that it?” Jimin sighed. “Jungkook, you're acting like a child. Why do you want to know, It’s not important,” Jungkook stayed silent for a moment before speaking up. “Not important? Jimin- this is really important to me, okay? Just tell me already, please.” Jimin was started to got a bit irritated. “Why is this so important to you? Why-”

 

“Why is it so important to  _ me?  _ Jimin! For fucks sake! My friend and my boyfriend had sex and I’m pretty fucking sure it happened multiple times before that one time I caught you two! So don’t fucking talk to me as if it wasn’t a big deal at all!”

 

Jimin was a bit taken back that Jungkook actually cursed at him.

 

The room fell silent again, Jungkook sighed and slowly got up. “It started when I came back home drunk,” Jungkook froze in his spot and slowly turned towards Jimin. “What?” Jimin looked down before continuing. “The  _ ‘thing’ _ Yoongi and I had started when I came home drunk. I originally went to Yoongi’s house because he wanted to talk for a bit,” he shifted a bit. “And then we started having drinks and talking about the past, and how we used to go out and…” he trailed off and looked back up st Jungkook. The younger boy had a blank face and slowly stood up. “What about those guys? D-didn't you…” Jimin tried to reach out for Jungkook, but he younger boy pulled his hand away. “I just called him, he lied about there being other guys.”

 

Jungkook stayed silent. “Jungkook-ah, I was drunk when that happened and-” Jungkook’s wavering voice cut him off. “But you weren't drunk when you did it the other times. You wanted that, you- you-” tears finally fell from the youngest face. Jimin sat up and grabbed the younger boy’s hand. “I'm-” 

 

A sob ripped through the younger’s lips. “I'm- I’m gonna-” he shakily stood up, but Jimin pulled him into a hug, kissing away his tears and mumbling  _ ‘I'm sorry’ _ in between. 

 

Jungkook still pushed him away though. 

 

He called Bre with a shaky voice, asking her to pick him up. 

 

He left Jimin alone in his hospital bed, blankly staring at the door Jungkook just left. 

 

_ Can they really make this relationship work again? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I finished finals almost 8 hours ago and I wrote (and thought) all of this. I'm gonna work on chapter 14 soon so I can spoil you guys a bit because I've been gone for a while. Other than that, thank you for reading!
> 
> (comments are always appreciated!)


	14. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read my A/N at the end. Thank you.

**Two weeks later**

"Jungkook-ah, just go out with him. He's trying to patch things up," Bre tells Jungkook for like the 40th time that week. Jungkook sighs and gets up. "I need some time to myself, Bre. Plus, why do you want me to go out with him so much? Do you have someone coming over?"

  
"I do have someone coming over, but that doesn't matter. Jungkook, please, just go out with him," the hybrid groans in defeat and gets ready. "'Atta boy, I'll text Jimin that you're going," Bre quietly left the room and Jungkook started looking for clothes.

 

  
                           - ✾ -

  
"Where are we going?" Jungkook leaned his head on the window of Jimin's car. "An amusement park," Jimin calmly responds. He glances at Jungkook just in time to see the boy's eyes light up in excitement.

  
"Amusement park."

  
                         - ✾ -

  
Jungkook tugs on Jimin's sleeve and jumps a bit, he points excitedly at another big ride. Jimin stares at it for a while before mumbling " _today's the day I die."_

  
After the ride ends they take a little break, Jungkook quickly excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Jimin alone.

  
He didn't come back until much later, with one of his cheeks bright red, eyes downcast with tears in them. Jimin quickly rushed up towards Jungkook, lightly cupping his face. "What happened to you?" The hybrid looked up at Jimin, his bottom lip quivering. The older male was about to say something, but Jungkook burying his face into his neck stopped him.

  
They both stayed like that for a while, Jimin soothingly petting Jungkook's hair ( _and covered ears_ ) as the younger male held him tighter.

  
They both finally pulled back after a while, Jimin placed a soft, light kiss on Jungkook's red cheek before asking, "Jungkookie? What happened?" Jungkook looked down for a while. "Old customer saw me in the bathroom, he thought that I'd be willing to have public..." he trailed off a bit. "Well, public sex. But I refused and he kept asking as if I'd change my mind," Jimin quickly intertwined one of their hands together. "He slapped me because I wouldn't do it and then called me a whore," Jungkook faked laughed. "I'm a whore I guess."

  
Jimin shook his head. "No, you aren't. You had a good reason to do that type of job. You're not a whore- or anything like that- you're _you_. Your Jungkook. And, you're still the Jungkook I know and love." Jungkook blushed a bit before looking up at Jimin, the elder smiled before placing a soft kiss on the tip of the latter's nose. "If you couldn't tell, I also love your nose a lot." A tiny laugh was heard, it came from Jungkook. "Yes, i can tell that you love my nose a lot."

  
The older male played with Jungkook's hair a bit. "Let's go on one more ride, yeah?"

  
Jungkook happily nodded

  
                         - ✾ -

  
Jungkook placed his hand on both sides of the glass, staring down at everyone in awe. "This Ferris wheel goes up really high!" Jimin hummed in agreement. "The view is amazing too!" Jungkook lightly bounced. "Yeah," Jimin turned his head towards Jungkook. " _Amazing_..." the younger male turned his head towards Jimin and and smiled. "Thank you for this. I'm sorry for lashing out at you two weeks ago, I was the one who asked you and I-" Jimin pulled Jungkook into a hug. "It's fine. It's my fault, everything that happened was my fault," he leaned back a bit and bumped their foreheads together, gently placing his hand on Jungkook's now slightly bruised cheek. "I love you," he gently whispered.

  
The younger male stayed quiet for a moment before placing a soft kiss on Jimin's cheek.

  
He didn't say it back. Jimin was fine with that though because he knew that Jungkook still hasn't fully forgiven him yet.

  
                         - ✾ -

  
"Come in, I-I'm sure it'll be f-fine with Bre," Jungkook's face was red and Jimin smiled fondly at him. "Alright, make sure she doesn't attack me though," Jungkook nodded and got out of the car and waited for Jimin. They both headed towards the house, Jungkook shakily unlocked the door.

  
"I'm home!" He exclaimed after he took his shoes off. "Welcome back!" He heard Bre yell from the kitchen.

  
Jungkook held Jimin's hand hesitantly, Jimin quickly intertwined them.

  
Jungkook heard Bre talking to someone, he quietly walked towards the living room and saw a familiar mop of hair.

  
Jimin and Jungkook both stopped in their tracks.

  
" _Yoongi-hyung?_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Hi. Hey. 
> 
> First off, sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. 
> 
> Second off, I might not update until January, my family is going to Mexico soon and I'm not gonna be able to use my wifi as much. I'm sorry, but that's how it's gonna have to be for a while. I'll try to make another chapter between today and the 22nd. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'll see you later.


	15. Mine

All four of them stared at each other awkwardly. Jungkook was slightly looking back and forth between Yoongi and Jimin. “A-ah! Hello Jimin! I thought you’d just leave Jungkook here- um- would you like some water?” She stuttered while looking at Jungkook. The said male was staring at her in disbelief. “No thank you Bre, I’m fine,” Jimin slightly glared at Yoongi before he felt a tug on his sleeve. “Let’s go to my room, I’ll talk to Bre about this later. I’d rather not deal with this right now.” Jimin slowly nodded and let the younger male drag him to his bedroom.

 

Jungkook silently flopped on his bed and patted the space next to him, silently telling Jimin to sit next to him. 

 

“That was… odd…” Jungkook silently nodded and leaned his head on Jimin’s shoulder, the older kissed the top of his head for a second and then held the younger’s hand.

 

“What are we?” Jungkook asks after a while, now playing with Jimin’s fingers. “Hm, I don’t know,” he said half jokingly. Jungkook pouted a bit and nuzzled his nose into Jimin’s neck. “What do you want us to be?” The elder male sifted so he could properly hug Jungkook. The latter leaned into Jimin’s warmth. “Whatever you want us to be,” Jimin smiled a bit and kissed Jungkook’s forehead. “I want to be your boyfriend again,” Jungkook hummed in agreement. 

  
  


        - ✾ -

 

Bre ran a hand through her hair. “I should’ve known he’d be here around this time- shit- I’m sorry Yoongi,” the older male shook his head. “It’s fine, but you have a better chance now since Jimin is here,” she groaned. “I wanted to tell him over phone,” Yoongi rubbed her back a bit. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure he’d be okay with it.” She looked up at him. “But what about Jungkookie? Will he be fine with it?” 

 

“I’m pretty sure after their date he’d be fine- they have been wanting to be with each other for a while now, but Jungkook was hesitating because…” he trailed off but later continued. “Because of me,” Bre rubbed Yoongi’s back this time. “I’m sure he’ll forgive you soon enough.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

      - ✾ -

 

The couple quietly laid on Jungkook’s bed, the younger boy could hear everything they were saying since they were talking quite loud- well, for his ears they were-. He shifted his body more towards Jimin, trying not to wake the older male up. Jimin eventually did though, but this time the younger male was asleep. He checked the time on his phone. “ _ Already 12 am? Whatever I guess, _ ” he turned his body towards Jungkook and pulled him a bit closer to his embrace. Jungkook naturally pressed himself even closer towards Jimin. He kissed Jungkook’s forehead and soon fell asleep again.

  
  


        - ✾ - 

**Three weeks later**

 

“So, I left Jungkook in the car like you told me. What did you want to talk about?” Bre shifted in her seat a bit. “I want you to be Jungkook’s owner again,” Jimin choked on air and looked back up at her after he was done coughing out his lungs (lmao no). “H-have you already talked to Jungkook about this? Do you actually want to do this? Is he okay with this? Are-” 

 

“Jimin stop asking so many questions!” Jimin quickly shut up. “Yes, I have talked to Jungkook, I had to tell him multiple times that I’m not doing this because he’s a burden. I’ve been seeing how you two act with each other, and you’ve been coming over a lot so this might as well be your second home.”

 

“But is he okay with it? I don’t want to force him into anything,” Bre nodded her head. “He’s more than okay with it now. He’s basically gushing over you whenever you leave to go your house.” Jimin then asks a soft  _ ‘Are you okay with it?’ _ Bre hums in response. “I don’t really want to let him go, but he seems happier with you, I’ll send you your side of the papers soon, Jungkook already knows that I’m talking to you today. All he needs to do is pack, say goodbye to Yugyeom and Bambam and then he’s all yours. 

 

_ You seem too willing to leave him my care. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm not gonna be able to update a lot (or at all) in the next two weeks, sorry. I'll see you later though! Bye bye~


	16. Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating in a while, I'm just here to inform you that I've added a 'New Years gift' in this chapter (although it's pure smut lmao- and it sucks), but other than that, I hope good things come to you in 2017! 
> 
> Alright, enough rambling, let's go!

**Two weeks later**

“Holy shit that was a lot of unpacking,” Jimin groans, cracking his now worn out back. Jungkook only smiles and walks towards Jimin, wrapping his arms around the older male’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. “Thank you hyungie,” he leaned up a bit to peck Jimin's lips.

  
Once he pulled back, Jimin reached out for the younger male again, but this time he only pulled him into a hug. The hybrid smiled slightly and hugged Jimin back.

  
“We should start getting ready for bed, the whole day literally just consisted of us unpacking shit,” Jimin mumbled tiredly against Jungkook's ears. The latter only chuckled a bit before nodding and wiggling away from the hug.

  
\- ✾ -

  
“Don't you start school tomorrow?” Jungkook nods in response. “Yeah, most of my classes are with you,” he then laughs at Jimin’s surprised expression. “Really?! What classes?” Jungkook lists down some classes, Jimin's smile grows wider at the thought of having classes with his boyfriend.

  
They both chatted for a while, Jimin stroking Jungkook's ears softly while the said male leaned into his touch. “We should sleep now, we have to wake up early tomorrow,” Jimin only hummed in response and kissed Jungkook's forehead. “Alright, I'll turn off the light.”

  
“Night, Jungkookie,” Jimin slipped under the covers and hugged Jungkook again.

  
“Goodnight, hyung,” the hybrid snuggled up into Jimin's embrace.

  
\- ✾ -

  
Jungkook lazily walked into the bathroom while Jimin was taking a shower, he didn't really care what the older male would say, he just wanted to do his hair and brush his teeth.

  
The latter was humming a song, Jungkook quickly recognized the song and started to sing the lyrics. The humming abruptly stopped and then he heard the shower curtains move a bit. Jungkook was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he saw Jimin's head peek out of the curtains slightly. “W-what are you doing here?” Jungkook spit out the toothpaste and casually put the toothbrush back in his mouth. “Brushing my teeth.”

  
“B-but why here?” Jungkook simply shrugged. “Why is your head only peeking out?” Jimin stuttered a bit. “Well- because- um,” Jungkook washed his toothbrush under the cold water. “Why are you acting like I haven't seen your dick before. _Or any other dick at all, because of my old work,_ ” Jungkook mumbled the last part. He heard loud coughing- an indication that Jimin just choked on his spit- he laughed again and started brushing his hair a bit.

  
There was silence for a few seconds- Jimin was the first one to break it- “You should stop taking the pills,” Jungkook _almost_ choked in his spit that time. He quickly regained his composure and smirked slightly.

  
“Is that another way of you telling me that you wanna bang me again?”

  
Jimin choked on his spit again. “ _No_ \- I mean _yes_ \- wait- I mean _no_! It's just that I've heard that it might hurt you since you've basically stopped for heat for a long time.”

  
“By heard you mean looked on the internet. Plus, if you wanted to bang you could’ve just told me. I probably would've reject you on the spot, but hey, worth a shot, don't you think?”

  
“No no no, it's nothing like that! I'm actually worried that It's really gonna hurt you one day,” Jungkook smiled. “How thoughtful. I'll stop taking the pills but I won't be around you during my heat, I'm not ready yet.”

  
“I can understand that,” Jimin turned off the shower. “Now, if you don't want to see me naked then you might as well leave right now,” Jungkook laughed one last time before leaving Jimin alone in the bathroom.

  
Jimin sighed and reached for his towel, he almost slipped and hit himself against the wall when he heard Jungkook yell, “I still think you wanna bang me though!”

This little shit.

**Alright time for the early/ late New Years special (it's rlly early for me- it's 6pm where I'm at lmao).**

  
**_ The special is pure smut (really cringe smut I might add), so shield your eyes and don't read this is you don't like smut ‘n shit. That's all, enjoy I guess. _ **

**_~Before Jikook broke up~_ **

Jimin felt something warm and wet go down on him when he woke up. He quickly realized that it was Jungkook going down on him.

He gripped onto some hair, followed by Jungkook's ears twitching a bit. The hybrid looked up while bobbing his head a bit, going up and sucking the tip and pressing his tongue against it as well.

When he finally did get up, he shallowly stroked Jimin's cock, a sheepish smile playing on his lips. "G'morning Jiminnie," he didn't give Jimin any time to respond, already starting to bop his head a bit.

"F-fuck- Ju-Jungkook, get o-off," he tugged Jungkook's hair a bit, the youngest quickly getting off and staring at Jimin. "What's wrong?" He asks, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"W-wanna- I wanna be inside you."

Jungkook only hummed in agreement and quickly lined his hole towards Jimin's cock. "W-wait!" Jungkook looked up at Jimin with furrowed eyebrows. "What is it, hyung?"

"You haven't even stretched yourself!"

Jungkook sinks down on him quickly. Jimin chokes on air because, he's really fucking tight. "I stretched myself earlier," he quickly sat up and slammed himself down onto Jimin, both moaning at the sensation.

Jimin started to meet Jungkook's bounces when he felt the younger male slowing down a bit. "Cum- I'm gonna-" Jimin held onto Jungkook's hips, forcing him to stop as he stops thrusting up as well. The hybrid whined, close to tears after he was denied.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Jimin presses kisses all over Jungkook's face when tears started to actually fall. He flipped them over so he was now above he younger male. "You can come now sweetie, just come whenever you want to. I got you, baby. You're fine," he slowly started to thrust into the younger male. He was still cupping his cheeks as well, bending down at times to kiss him.

He started trusting faster and deeper once Jungkook said he was fine. He started to roll his hips, trying to find Jungkook's special spot, he knew he found it once Jungkook moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Jimin's waist, meeting his thrusts.

Some minutes later Jimin finally heard Jungkook moan out. "Close-close- gonna cum!" He quickly stroked Jungkook's member.

The youngest quickly came, Jimin came soon after with Jungkook's walls squeezing him just right. Jungkook silently moaned at the feeling of being full. Jimin later collapsed next to Jungkook, wrapping his arms around the younger male.

" _I love you_ ," the hybrid mumbles.

Jimin kisses both of Jungkook's ears, then his forehead. " _I love you too._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have a good New Years! Love you~


	17. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gaSP* anOTHER UPDATE???? WHATTT????!!!

**One month later**

Both Jimin and Jungkook have gotten used to living with each other again, it especially took Jimin a while because he was used to the house being empty. He was happy though, he was happy to have Jungkook back even though he didn't deserve him after what he did. He kept telling himself that every day when he saw the younger male next to him, from the moment he woke up and to when they walked back home together, when the younger male was cooking, when he was holding him.

He really didn't deserve Jungkook, he didn't deserve to be happy with Jungkook after all that he did.

\- ✾ -

  
The couple were currently sitting on the couch watching a movie. Their fingers were interlocked, Jungkook's head on top of Jimin's shoulder. "Can I ask you something?" The younger male asks, staring up slightly at Jimin. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Why'd you keep going back to Yoongi after that night when you were drunk?"

Jimin visibly tended up and Jungkook sighed. "Jimin, I deserve to know," it was Jimin's turn to sigh. He paused the movie and held Jungkook's other hand, squeezing it in the process. "I don't really know myself, I just kept going for some reason. I guess it was because-" he quickly stopped, Jungkook squeezed his hand a bit harshly. "Because of what?"

"Because I still sort of loved him."

It felt as though time had stopped. They both were silent, Jungkook's face quickly changed to a blank one, his eyes were filled with pain and hurt. He took his hands away from Jimin's hand got up. "So when you told me that you loved me, was it all a lie? Did you ever love me?"

"Yes! I did! I just..."

"You just still loved Yoongi."

"I-I-" Jimin looked up at Jungkook who was now crying. "Did I do something wrong in our relationship? Was I not enough? Why?" Jungkook's voice kept cracking. "No! You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Jungkook."

"If I was the best thing that ever happened to you, then why did you cheat?"

Jimin fell silent. "Goddamn it, why did I ever agree on moving in with you? Why do I still love you?" Jimin knew the younger male was asking himself those questions, not him. Jungkook was about to storm off but Jimin quickly grabbed his hand. "Wait-" Jungkook harshly pulled it away. "You're a fucking jackass."

He proceeded to storm up the stairs and slam the door shut, locking it in the process.

"Fuck," Jimin muttered to himself before sitting back down on the couch and running his fingers through his hair.

\- ✾ -

  
Jungkook only came back downstairs when he needed to eat or if he wanted a drink of water. He never spared Jimin a glance at all.

This continued for a week.

Jimin was done with it all after that week, so when they both got him he stopped the younger male from locking himself from the bathroom. "Jungkook, please just talk to me," the hybrid tried to pull away, ears falling when he realized that he couldn't. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Jungkook, you're acting like a child right now," Jungkook ears visibly twitched. "Just leave me alone."

"No, we need to talk about this."

"We don't need to talk about anything."

Jimin only sighed and pulled Jungkook into a hug. "Listen to me, I love you and only you, that should be the only thing that matters right now."

"The only thing that matters? The hell Park Jimin? The ' _only thing_ ' that matters to me right now is that you still fucking loved Yoongi when we were in a relationship, and I'm really starting to doubt that you loved me at all in that relationship."

"Jungkook, I did love you and I still do now," he kissed the top of the younger's head softly.

"Really? Because I'm not so sure if I should believe what you say now."

  
Jimin had enough, he harshly pulled Jungkook into a kiss. The younger tried to push him in protest. Jimin knew this was the wrong move to pull he just doesn't know why he's doing it.

  
When he pulled back Jungkook was crying, weakly hitting his chest. “You're a fucking-”

  
“ ** _Asshole_** ,” Jimin finishes the younger’s sentence. He slowly pulled him into a hug, Jungkook now crying into his chest. “I fucking hate you Park Jimin,” he weakly said, gripping onto more of Jimin's shirt.

  
“I love you too,” Jimin softly said before lightly kissing Jungkook, and then his tear stained cheek.

  
Jungkook buried his face into Jimin's chest, trying to calm down his unsteady breaths.

  
“I still don't forgive you,” Jungkook lightly kissed an exposed part of Jimin’s neck.

  
“I know, I know,” Jimin softly pet Jungkook's hair and ears.

  
\- ✾ -

  
It took a while for Jungkook to actually calm down, when he did he only hugged Jimin tighter.

  
They both stayed silent, Jungkook was starting to fall asleep on Jimin's chest before Jimin asked, “If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you after… _that_ happened?”

  
The younger male tensed up a bit and gripped onto Jimin’s shirt tighter. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,” Jimin tried to sooth him, pressing kisses all over his face.

  
“N-no, you deserve to know.”

  
Jimin only nodded and hugged Jungkook a bit tighter when he began.

  
“After _that_ happened, I tried to get a job- as I said before when I first saw you again- but none were willing to actually give me the job because I was a hybrid,” he paused for a bit.

  
“And since I couldn't find a job, i was a fucking prostitute, it was so goddamn stupid but I needed the money. I felt so disgusting doing it, I didn't even want to be in my damn skin anymore because of it.”

  
“Then, one of my customers offered me a job at a- well- strip club. And I dumbly excepted it, too stupid and needy for money to actually think over my choice.”

  
“After that, it was basically the same thing was when I was the prostitute, the only difference was that I was able to move into there and live in that very strip club, and the costumers were harsher and more demanding, but I still had to please them. Only one physically hurt me, that was when I got kicked out of the job, because I wasn't ‘ ** _perfect_** ’ anymore.”

  
Jungkook smiled a little before saying the next sentence. “And from there I met Bre. She was terrified when she found me because I was beat up and she didn't know how to handle a bunny hybrid, she thought I'd break if she'd touch me. And from her I was reunited with Yugyeom and Bambam, and then Taehyung, Hoseok, Seokjin, Namjoon,” he distastefully said ‘ _Yoongi_ ’. “And then,” he finally looked up at Jimin.

  
“ _I was reunited with you again_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like o rushed through this, sorry.


	18. Why?

**Three weeks later**

  
Things sort of went back to normal after that talk that they had. Jungkook's been a bit more clingy lately, not that Jimin was complaining or anything, he finds it endearing and cute.

  
They planned to go on a date today after school. Jungkook's already ready and waiting for Jimin.

  
He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his hands, he quickly checked it when he saw it was from Bre.

 __  
From: Bre  
Subject: ay

_  
What are you doing today, bun? I kinda wanna talk to you about something._

  
He quickly responded.

  
_From: Jungkookie  
Subject: :(_

_  
I'm going on a date with Jimin-thing today. Maybe we can talk about it another day?_

__  
From: Bre  
Subject: you make me cry cry

_  
It's fine, enjoy your date. I'll text you during it I guess (???) you don't have to check your phone right away though, I don't wanna ruin your date._

__  
From: Jungkookie  
Subject: •3•

_  
Alrighty, I'll text you soon then._

  
He couldn't check the last message because Jimin already called him out to the car.

  
“Who were you texting?” Jimin asks when the younger male goes into the car. “Bre, she wanted to talk about something,” Jimin only hummed and kissed Jungkook's nose.

  
“Where are you taking me?” Jungkook reaches out to hold Jimin's hand. “Park, we’re gonna have a little picnic date,” he chuckles a bit after that.

  
\- ✾ -

  
“There's so many kids,” Jungkook exclaimed with sparkly eyes. “Still love kids?” Jimin rubs Jungkook's head and gets the things ready. “I've always loved kids, what are you talking about?”

  
Jimin finally looked up at Jungkook after a while. “Do you want kids?”

  
“Of course I do!”

  
“You're so cute it actually wants me make me cry.”

  
\- ✾ -

  
During their date, Jungkook felt some buzzes, meaning that Bre was texting him. He tried to ignore them and enjoy his date with Jimin, but sometimes they were too distracting.

  
“Sweetie, are you not going to check your phone? It's been buzzing for a while now,” Jungkook looks up at his boyfriend. “I'll check them at home, it's probably just Bre,” Jimin only hums and kisses Jungkook sweetly.

  
“I love you,” Jimin whispers. Jungkook only responds with a hum and then pulls him into another kiss, this one lasting longer than the last one.

  
“We should go home,” Jungkook says in between kisses, he feels Jimin hum in acknowledgment and then pulls away. The gather their things and quickly walk to the car.

  
\- ✾ -

  
Jungkook gripped onto Jimin’s shirt when the older male decided to break the kiss and trail down to his neck. “N-no, don't leave a mark there,” Jungkook stutters out. “How about here?” Jimin licks his collarbone, Jungkook only lets out a shaky sigh.

  
Jimin was about to ‘mark’ him but then a loud buzz was heard. It broke the atmosphere quickly. Jimin only sighed while Jungkook checked his phone.

  
_From: Bre  
Subject: Shit_

_  
Fuck, I know you're gonna hate me after I say this, I really do. That's why I don't want to tell you but you have every right to know._

  
Jungkook stared confusingly at his phone and then reads the next text message.

 __  
From: Bre  
Subject: I'm sorry

_  
Yoongi and I are going out._

  
“Wait- what the fuck?” Jungkook scrolls the the rest of the messages, all saying “I'm sorry for doing this” and “please don't hate me”. “What's wrong bun?” Jungkook only shows him his phone, Jimin read it about five times before saying. “Well, that was unexpected.”

  
“No shit Sherlock!”

  
“Language.”

  
Jungkook pouts and then looks back down at his phone.

 __  
From: Jungkookie  
Subject: ???

_  
How long have you two been going out then? I lowkey hate you right now though, just saying._

__  
From: Bre  
Subject: Ily

_  
Ever since you broke your ankle._

__  
From: Jungkookie  
Subject:

_  
Yo, what the actual fuck. Why didn't you tell me? Bre, you know how much I hate him._

  
The only response he got after that was an “ _I'm sorry_ ”

  
Jungkook sighed and rubbed his face. “What's up, sweetie?”

  
“I need to clear my mind.”

  
“What do you wanna do? You wanna take a walk for a bit?” Jimin pets Jungkook's ears.

  
“No. I want sex. Give me sex.”

  
Jimin choked on his spit. “No! We can't do that, you're gonna regret it, Jungkook. I just know you are because you don't even fully trust me.”

  
Jungkook huffed out a breath.

  
“ _I still want sex_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was too rushed, I'm sorry. it's also really short.


	19. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (This is a chapter I swear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink. D a d d y kink.   
> D  
> A  
> D  
> D  
> Y
> 
> K  
> I  
> N  
> K

“Jungkook, I’ve already told you multiple times that I’m not gonna fuck you,” Jimin sighs, Jungkook’ been in heat the past three days and since he’s a horny little bunny, all he wants to do is fuck. “Jiminie-hyung, please~ I just need you, please-”

“No means no Jungkook.”

Not even five seconds later he heard sniffs coming from behind him. He quickly turned his head around and saw that Jungkook was close to tears, his ears were drooping down and he was playing with them. “D-does that me-mean that you don’t l-love me anymore?” Jimin remained silent, too shocked to respond. It seemed as though his silence only made things worse, because then Jungkook bursted out into tears, covering his face and cowering into the corner of the couch. Jimin had forgotten how sensitive and emotional Jungkook got when he was in his heat. He gently tried to cup Jungkook's cheeks, but the younger male only whimpered in response. “Hey, baby,” he cooed, he went to cup Jungkook's cheeks again, this time succeeding. “I still love you, I just feel like you might regret doing wit with me,” he leans closer a bit and places his head on top of Jungkook's.

“B-but I won't, I-I've-” Jimin kissed him quickly. “No, baby. I don't wanna pressure you,” Jungkook only weakly whined and left him, going upstairs to their shared room to fix his problem.

\- ✾ -

**One week later.**

Jungkook woke up groaning in pain, he turned his head slightly only to see Jimin staring right at him. He jumped a bit in surprise but soon relaxed. “You scared me, what time is it? Is it a school day?” Jimin reached out to pet his ears. “It’s 10 in the morning, and no, there’s no school today,” Jungkook huffed out a breath. “Thank god, my arms and hands hurt,” Jimin only chuckled and kept playing with his ears. “You were really needy, is it because you haven’t had your heat in a while?” Jungkook managed to force out a laugh. “Well that and…” he trailed off a bit, face turning a bit red.

“And..?” Jimin heard Jungkook whine a bit. “I-I- I sort of wanted to have sex with you…”

  
The room fell silent after that, Jimin could see that Jungkook was beyond embarrassed now. “Jungkookie-” Jungkook quickly got up from the bed. “I-I’m gonna make breakfast,” Jimin looked up at his hybrid, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I thought you said that our arms and hands hurt?”

“I-uh, I’ll take painkillers,” then Jungkook hopped off the bed and rushed downstairs. Jimin stayed staring at the door Jungkook had just shut in a hurry. He silently thought over what just happened, his face reddened when he actually did realize what Jungkook had just told him. He covered his face into his hands.

“Holy fucking shit.”

\- ✾ -

Jungkook started to avoid Jimin a bit later that day. Whenever Jimin asked the hybrid what happened that morning, he'd always make up an excuse and quickly run off.

But, of course, Jimin always finds a way to corner Jungkook.

The hybrid was currently making dinner, Jimin spotted him and quickly sneaked up on him. The younger male was currently putting spices into the food when he felt arms wrap around his waist, which almost made him drop the spices. He turned around and was met with Jimin's lips on his cheek. “Hi bun, what are you making?”

Jungkook kept stuttering random words before speaking. “Y-you scared me. Wh-what are you doing?” He felt Jimin press kisses onto his neck. “Loving you.”

The hybrid’s face was red the whole time he was cooking. Jimin found it amusing how red he got and touched a sensitive part of Jungkook's ears, making him moan. Jimin smirked and kept rubbing the same spot. “H-hyung- s-stop for a second, please,” and Jimin didn't hesitate to take his hand away, a bit scared that he crossed the line.

But, Jungkook's heated up body said otherwise. “We- we shouldn't do it in the kitchen,” he quickly turned off the stove. “Good, because all of the fun stuff is in the bedroom,” Jimin quickly slapped Jungkook's butt and dragged him to their shared bedroom.

  
\- ✾ -

**S m u t smut _smut_ smut.**

“ _Daddy_ , Harder! Please, f-fuck me ha-harder- _ah_!” Jungkook pulled on the handcuffs that were above his head, restraining him from any touching. “Will do, baby boy,” Jimin quickly started ramming into the younger boy, making him moan louder and louder.

“D-daddy! _daddy_ \- wanna… I wanna touch you, _please_ take these off,” Jimin only leaned in closer towards Jungkook, softly kissing his lips and gave him a teasing smile. “Just a bit more, baby. I know you can do it,” he quickened his pace once he felt Jungkook's walls squeeze around him.

Not even five minutes later Jungkook was already screaming that he was about to cum. Jimin simply rubbed his ears again and held onto his hips, pounding into him again. “Then come, come for me baby,” and Jungkook did, he practically screamed out Jimin's name and came hard. His whole body started twitching a bit when Jimin was still ramming into him, he squeezed around the older male and then Jimin also came undone.

**Okay smut is done. (That sucked lmao)**

Jimin almost fell on Jungkook of it hadn't been for him holding himself up with his forearms. When they finally caught their breath they both looked at each other. “Holy shit you actually fucked me,” Jimin laughed. “Language.”

Jungkook only huffed out a breath while Jimin laughed and took off his handcuffs, softly stroking the marks that they made. “I'm sorry bun,” Jungkook smiled up at him. “It's fine, hyung.”

“Anyways,” Jimin starts, “why did you want to have sex with me so badly?” Jungkook avoided eye contact. “I just- I thought that I wouldn't be good enough for you after what happened between you and Yoongi, and- I wanted to be claimed by you so I knew that you actually did take me seriously again.”

Jimin placed a soft kiss on Jungkook's lips. “You’ too good for me Jungkook, I honestly don't deserve you at all, and I do take you seriously, I love you, I always have and always will.”

Jungkook smiled and lightly cupped Jimin's face.

“ _I love you too._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink
> 
> Sorry if this seems rushed, my smut skills really suck lmao.


	20. You

Bre sighed as she slouched onto her couch, blankly staring at the ceiling. 

 

It's almost been  **two months** since she told Jungkook that she and Yoongi were dating. Sure, she knew that he'd be mad at her, but she didn't think her be  _ this  _ mad. From the corner of her eye she could see two familiar mops of head. “Hey, where are you two going?” She finally sits up and stares at her two cat hybrids. “Oh- um, Jimin and Jungkook invited us to a double date- we’ll be back around night time,” Bre sighs but then nods. “Okay, have fun- but not  _ too much  _ fun,” Bambam laughed while Yugyeom’s face turned completely red. 

 

She knew that the two hybrids would always go out on double dates with Jimin and Jungkook, she’d always tell them to tell Jungkook t at least just talk to her. 

 

He didn’t every time she asked, so she just gave up after that.

 

Bre exhaled loudly and rubbed her face, she the went up to pick up her phone and dial Yoongi. On the second ring he answered. “What’s up babe?” 

 

“Ah, don’t call me that it’s embarrassing,” she could hear a chuckle from the other side of the line. “Anyways, you wanna hang out today?” Yoongi immediately responded with a ‘yes’

 

“Where are we going though? Are we staying back at your house, or are we actually going out on a date for once.”

 

“Excuse me but I go on dates with you a lot!” Yoongi sighed. “Going out on a date doesn’t mean sitting on your couch and crying over the newest k-drama.”

 

“Well, that’s a date to me!” 

 

“Bre, that’s what you do  _ every day _ .” Bre laughed a bit. “Anyways, there’s this new place in town and I wanna go, you up for it?” Yoongi replied with a yes. They then exchanged their goodbyes and hung up, both went to either take a shower or change after that.

  
  


\- ✾ -

 

“Hyung! We’re late! Yugyeom and Bambam are already there!” Jungkook yelled from the bathroom. “You’re the one who’s taking a long time Jungkookie!” He then heard rushed footsteps down the stairs, he checked out the younger before laughing a bit. “What? What’s wrong with my outfit? Is it not good?” Jungkook pouted a bit, Jimin chuckled before pressing a kiss on his pouty lips. “No it’s just that we’re matching,” the hybrid then looked at Jimin’s outfit before looking at his again. The only difference was that Jungkook was wearing high waisted shorts and tights under it. “Oh,” he blushed and hid his face with his ears. “Why are you so goddamn cute?! You’re gonna make me cry,” Jimin cupped Jungkook’s cheeks and smiled, he bent down a bit and rubbed his nose against Jungkook’s.

 

“I love you sweetie,” Jungkook hummed and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s neck, rubbing his nose against his again. “I love you too, hyung,” Jimin smiled and pressed another kiss on Jungkook’s lips.

 

“Come on, let’s go now,” he held Jungkook’s hand and lead him to the car.

 

\- ✾ -

 

“Ah, it’s Jungkookie and Jimin!” Yugyeom waved to the both of the males, they both rushed over towards the table and apologized for being late. “It’s fine, I got some time to make out with Yugyeom, so thanks,” Bambam snickered when Yugyeom hit his chest. “Anyways, we already ordered, I’m sure the waiter will come back soon,” both Jimin and Jungkook nodded in responce and looked down at their menu’s. 

 

A bell went off, indicating that someone had just entered the restaurant, all four of them ignored it. That was until Bambam pulled on Yugeom’s sweater a bit and slightly pointed at the two people that had just entered the restaurant. Yugyeom tensed a bit when he noticed that it was  _ Bre and Yoongi _ . What were they doing here? They always just hang out at the house. 

 

Yoongi said something to Bre that made the female laugh, Jungkook’s ears noticeably twitched under the beanie he was wearing. They both chatted a bit, then they both fell silent. Both of them were staring at the four sitting at the table. Bambam was making hand movements to them, telling them to not come closer. Jimin was the first one to notice, Jungkook later followed the suite. The couple turned towards were Bambam was making the odd hand movements and then everything stopped. 

 

“Jungkook…” Bre mouthed, and Jimin could hear Jungkook’s shaky response. 

  
_ “Bre…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update "Your Fangs (in my Neck) soon, later today, or tomorrow since I actually try to type a lot for that book. Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated!


	21. Time

Jungkook’s eyes locked with Bre’s his eyes widened a bit and then he quickly turned towards Jimin who was currently glaring daggers at Yoongi. Jimin then felt Jungkook tugging on his shirt, his eyes wide and filled with an emotion that he just couldn’t figure out what it was. “H-hyung, I-I don’t wanna be here- I’m not ready to talk to her yet, can we just go back home? Please?” Jimin sighed and grabbed Jungkook’s hand. “Baby, you’re gonna have to talk to her someday,” Jungkook quickly nodded his head. “I know, but- I just can’t right now-”

“Is it because of Yoongi?” The hybrid froze, his ears finally falling limp beside his face. “Alight, we can go right now, but you’ll have to repay me,” he then turned to Yugyeom and Bambam, he then bowed. They didn’t even have to explain that they were going to leave and pay them back, because they both quickly shooed them out, not wanting a big scene to happen in the restaurant.

When they got home Jimin came up to Jungkook’s side and lightly hugged him,softly pressing kisses on top of his head. “What do you want to do now, bun?” the hybrid only shrugged and hugged Jimin.

“Okay, I guess we're cuddling then.”

\- ✾ -

Bre and Yoongi decided to go back to her house after that incident.

“He… he didn't want to talk to me or see me, Yoongi, he-” said male only walked up towards Bre and lightly hugged her.

“He just needs time, he'll come around. You two will be fine. I'm positive that he still loves you, I mean you did kind of save him. He probably just needs some time.”

“Yeah, time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short because I honestly don't have anymore ideas for this book, so that means it'll end soon. I'm sorry ;-; 'til next time I guess.


	22. 22: Thank you

**Two months later**

Yoongi groaned as he woke up to the sound of Bre’s phone ringing for the second time that morning. “Bre, wake up. Your phone keeps ringing and I want to go back to sleep,” he mumbled out tiredly, slightly shaking his girlfriend so that’d she wake up.

“Five more minutes,” she murmured into her pillow. Yoongi sighed and sat up to reach across Bre to get her phone. By then, the call had already ended, so Yoongi groaned once again. He decided on calling them back. He unlocked the phone with his thumb and looked at her calls, when he saw who was calling he harshly shook her awake.

“What the hell do you want?!” Bre finally woke up.

“Your boss was fucking calling you since 6AM!” Yoongi slightly yelled. He heard Bre curse under her breath before snatching her phone away from him and calling back her boss. She was prepared for her boss to start yelling at her like he always did when she never picked up on time, but she was surprised when her boss answered with a calm tone. Yoongi watched as Bre’s face went from nervous to surprised in a blink of an eye.

“Wait- really?! When and how far will it be?” she excitedly asked. Yoongi sat criss-crossed on her bed, leaning on his hand as he fondly watched her with a small mile on his face.

“Wait- America? Isn’t that a bit too far?--- I- um yes I do want this--- yes I understand that but--- I have until tomorrow?!--- wait yes I will take it but--- okay--- goodbye-” Bre furrowed her eyebrows and so did Yoongi.

“What was that about?” he asked, his hand coming up to push away some of her bangs that fell on her face.

“Job promotion,” she silently said, Yoongi perked up at that.

“Isn’t that good? You’ll get a better job and you can make more money- so why are you looking sad like that, Bre-Bre?”

Bre glared at him. “Never call me that ever again.”

“Alright sweetiepie”

“Shut the fuck up Yoongi,” said male only laughed and ruffled her hair a bit. “So what’s wrong, doll?” Bre chose to ignore that nickname and explained to him.

“Well, I did get a job promotion, but you see- it’s all the way in America and-”

“Isn’t that great? You’ve always wanted to live there, right?” Bre slowly nodded, her face slowly flushed and she looked back up at Yoongi.

“But I want you to come with me,” she finally said.

“Oh”

_Oh_

“Wait- Bre you want to-”

“Yes you idiot, I want to live with you- I want you to come with me to America-- only if you want to though,” she quickly said the last part. Yoongi fell silent for a moment but soon pulled her into a hug, kissing the side of her head at times.

“I’d love you move in with you. When are we supposed to leave?”

“Tomorrow”

“What the _fuck_ -”

\- ✾ -

“Bunny wake up,” Jimin lightly shook Jungkook awake. “Noooooo!” Jungkook whined, clinging onto Jimin’s amr more so that the older male couldn’t move from his spot.

“Baby- we have to go to school and then my work,” Jimin said, trying to pry Jungkook off of him in the process.

“Call in sick for both of them, I wanna cuddle,” Jungkook snuggled more into his arm pressing small kisses on it. Jimin lightly chuckled before leaning down to press a kiss on Jungkook’s cheek. “Come on baby, I’ll give you a reward after school and work,” he watched as his ears flew up, how his puffy little tail ‘wagged’ fastly, and ho his right foot looked as if he was stomping on the bed sheets.

“What- what kind of reward?” Jungkook looked up, his big doe eyes staring Jimin down. Jimin smiled and brushed his bunny’s hair to the side.

“Anything you want bunny,” Jimin cooed, leaning down to press his nose against his boyfriend’s. Jungkook gave him a coy smile before turning them around and sitting on top of Jimin’s stomach.

“ _Anything_?” he asked, rubbing small circles on the elder’s chest. Jimin only nodded before running his fingers up and down Jungkook’s thighs. Jungkook slowly leaned down, his ears drooping down with him, brushing his lips against Jimin’s. Jimin was about to seal their lips until Jungkook sat back up, one of his big cute bunny smiles started to slowly form on his cute little face.

“Th-then can we make a pillow fort?! With blankets covering us while we tell each other scary stories! And-”

Jimin blanked out for a bit.

I thought he wanted to have sex I’m so confused about life now.

  
\- ✾ -

Jimin decided to leave Jungkook at home when he went to work, so he got home around 10ish, there was a lot of kids this day.

He groaned when he took off his shoes, his poor feet hurt like hell. He’d have to somehow convince Jungkook into give him a foot massage again. Jimin also made a small stop to grab some blankets even though they already had some, but he forgot about that until he paid.

“Jungkookie baby~” he cooed out when he saw his boyfriend sitting on their couch. He then noticed the troubled face on Jungkook’s face. “What’s wrong baby?” he asked while walking up to Jungkook, softly petting his soft, sensitive ears.

“Bre’s leaving,” he quiet mumbled. Jimin almost missed the distress in the younger male’s voice.

“What do you mean?” he wearily asked.

“Taehyung-hyung just texted me saying that Bre told him that she’s leaving to America tomorrow with Yoongi-hyung. She’s going there for a job promotion and-” the bunny boy choked on his tears. Jimin didn’t hesitate to pull him into a tight comforting hug.

Jimin knew that Jungkook’s been wanting to apologize to Bre for the longest time but he never knew how, so this must’ve hurt him a lot.

“Ask Taehyung what time their flight is. We’re seeing them before they leave,” Jimin leaned back and cupped Jungkook’s soft cheeks, softly wiping away his tears. Jungkook sniffled and slowly nodded. The older male smiled at him, his eyes forming into crescents and Jungkook felt his heart skip a beat. They both stayed in that position for a while, not wanting to move in any way. That was, until Jimin leaned in and captured Jungkook’s plush lips with his plump ones.

He leaned back after biting the younger male’s bottom lip and slowly dragging it out. He softly chuckled when he saw Jungkook’s flushed face.

“C’mon bunny text him and we can make that pillow fort for you,” his boyfriend nodded, he smiled once more before kissing the younger male’s mop of hair.

“I love you bun,” he whispered into his hair.

“I love you too, hyung.”

\- ✾ -

Bre sighed as she looked back at the doors, they had to board their flight in 30 minutes so they were in a slight rush. She slightly jumped when she felt Yoongi’s hand lightly grip the back of her neck.

“Your hands are cold as hell, what the fuck Yoongi?” Bre glared at him. Yoongi slightly pouted. “Wow okay, let me not try to comfort my girlfriend then” he pulled his hand away from Bre and looked the other direction, obviously sulking. Bre sighed and softly kissed Yoongi’s cheek.

“I’m sorry Yoongi, thank you but I really just wanted to see Jun-”

“ **B.R.E.A.N.N.A** ” the couple slightly jumped at that. “Did someone just spell out your full name? What the fuck, I don’t even call you that,” they both look the same direction when they heard loud thumping of feet rushing towards them.

“I’m fucking dreaming,” Bre mumbled to herself when she saw Jungkook (and Jimin) run towards them.

“Bre!” Jungkook yelled when he was able to jump on her. She slightly stumbled back but was able to steady herself and hold Jungkook correctly.

“W-What are you doing here? How did you know?”Bre asked once Jungkook pulled his away from her neck.

“Taehyungie told me- I wanted to apologize and say goodbye,” he softly mumbled the last part. Bre smiled and rubbed her nose against his. “No need to apologize, bunny. It's fine, I understand why you were mad, but thank you anyways. Thank you for everything Jungkook,” said male’s eyes watered up a bit.

“Wh-why are you thanking me? You're the one who saved my life that day. You're the one who convinced me to give Jimin a second chance. You were the one who would do everything for me. I should be thanking you, not the other way around. So,” Jungkook breathed out a bit, trying not to choke on his tears.

“Thank you, Bre. Thank you for everything and I'm sorry. I love you so much. Thank you for-” he was quickly shut up when Bre hugged him tightly and buried her face into his neck this time.

“God fucking damn it Jungkook. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry today but you do this shit. _Fuck you_ ,” Jungkook let out a small laugh when he heard Bre’s voice crack at the end of her sentence.

“ _Fuck you too_.”

\- ✾ -

It wasn't until Bre’s flight left that Jungkook broke down into a sobbing mess. Jimin being surprised was an understatement, he was scared because his boyfriend randomly bursted out into tears and pressed himself against him. He huffed out a breath and placed kisses on the base of Jungkook’s ears in an attempt to calm him down.

“You’re fine. She's fine, they're both fine. You can get through this, it's okay, you have me with you. You've always had me with you,” Jungkook sniffled and nuzzled his face into Jimin’s neck more.

“Do you wanna go home bun?” Jimin asked, his hand slowly stroking his ears. Jungkook nodded and Jimin was quick to pick him up and carry him outside towards their car.

“Jiminie-Hyung?” Jungkook whispered out once Jimin had fastened his seatbelt. Jimin hummed in response and looked at Jungkook.

“Thank you for everything as well. I love you.”

Jimin’s heart skipped a beat as well.

“Now you’re gonna make me cry bunny,” Jimin managed to stutter out. Jungkook sniffed one more time and clung onto his older boyfriend’s arm, pressing his face against it. Jimin removed his arm and quickly pressed kisses all over Jungkook's face, making sure to make a kiss especially longer when he reached his lips.

“Thank you bunny. I love you too.”

\- ✾ -

“Did Bre ever tell you if she had a plan?” Jimin asked that night, softly running his hands through Jungkook's hair.

“Yeah. She told me that she had some relatives there that she and Yoongi could stay with together for a while, and that Yugyumie and Bambam are now the owners of the house here,” Jungkook leaned into Jimin touch more. Said male hummed in response and kissed the younger male’s forehead.

“Okay. Go to sleep bun, you’ll need it.”

“Okay.”

They both were drifting off into sleep until-

“Ah! Jiminie?” Jungkook tried to whisper out, but failed in the end.

“What's up, sweetheart,” Jimin slurred out, rubbing his nose in between Jungkook's ears.

“I love you.”

Jimin smiled.

“Yeah, I love you too. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing this book oml it's been 1000000000 years I'm so sorry. I'm here to (sadly) tell you that this book only has two more chapters left. And I doNT WANT IT TO END (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾


	23. Minjun

“Hurry your ass up or I’ll leave you here to suffer!” Bre yelled at her fiance who was taking  _ way  _ too long to get ready. After a moment of silence, she walks towards their shared bedroom and sees that Yoongi is still sleeping.

 

“Why did I ever agree to marry you?” she huffed out a breath before shaking her head and packing clothes up for him. “Because you love me very much and so do I,” she heard Yoongi grumble under his breath before actually getting up and stretching.

 

“You look like a cat,” Bre softly smiled as she kneeled down next to him.

 

“An old, grumpy one,” Yoongi glared at her, and she gave him a toothy grin in response. Bre then told Yoongi to hurry up or else they’d miss their flight, when Yoongi asked  _ why  _ they needed to leave today and not tomorrow or another day, Bre only glared at him before helping continuing to help him pack up. 

 

\- ✾ -

 

“Why are we still here?” Yoongi groaned while rubbing his temples. They had been stuck inside the airport for about an hour or two, and he couldn’t sleep at all. “I’ve told you multiple times, we can’t go right now because our flight was delayed,” Bre calmly explained to her fiance. 

 

“Why are we even going back to Korea? I just wanna go back to our bed and take a nap,” Yoongi grumbled under his breath. Bre sighed and threw her legs over Yoongi.

 

“We’re going back to Korea because last time we saw Jimin and Jungkook, that was about a year ago, on their wedding, so stop complaining like a baby back bitch and be patient.”

 

“‘ _ Baby back bitch _ ’ that’s a first,” Yoongi chuckled.

 

“There’s more of that if you don’t shut up,” she mumbled before closing her eyes and started to drift off into sleep. Yoongi softly smiled before leaning in and kissing Bre’s forehead. 

 

“Alright.”

 

\- ✾ -

 

“The second we arrive to their house, I’m sleeping in the guest room,” Bre slightly chuckled at Yoongi’s grumpiness. “You can’t do that, we need to say hello to everyone, catch up with them for a while, unpack, and then we can sleep.”

 

“Bre~ that’s too much work! Won’t you have mercy on your future husband? I’ll love you forever if you let me sleep,” Yoongi whined while Bre laughed. 

 

“Suffer,” she silently said before continuing to drive towards Jimin and Jungkook’s house. Yoongi slightly pouted and played some music. He soon started singing with his oh so beautiful voice which made Bre almost piss her pants from laughing too hard. 

 

“You’re so stupid,” she laughed. Yoongi fondly smiled at her. 

 

“You love me,” he cheekily smiled.

 

“You’re not wrong about that.”

 

\- ✾ -

 

“Jiminie! Can you get the door please? It’s been ringing for a while, but I can’t answer it, Minjun hasn’t stopped crying!” Jungkook called from upstairs while softly rocking Minjun in his arms. Once he heard Jimin call back to him saying that he would, he sighed softly before looking down at  _ their  _ baby and petting back his somewhat small bunny ears.    

 

“Are Bre and Yoongi-hyung finally here?” Taehyung excitedly asked Jimin as he saw the slightly older male rush towards the door. 

 

“Yes, but they don’t know anything about Minjun so shush until Jungkook comes down with him, we haven’t told them anything yet,” Jimin whisper-yelled at him and everyone else. Hoseok stared at him for a while in disbelief.

 

“So, you’re telling us that you two haven’t told Bre or Yoongi, at all during these past few months. Not even when you two adopted him 9 months ago?” Jimin nervously chuckled and shook his head, he then quickly rushed towards the door and opened it just to avoid some scolding from everyone.

 

Jimin was about to greet them, but was quickly cut off when Bre flung herself onto him. “Jimin!” she happily yelled into his ear, making Jimin flinch back a bit. When Bre finally let him go, she ran towards everyone else and brought them into a group hug while Yoongi and Jimin briefly hugged before Jimin invited him in.

 

“Where’s my baby?” Bre then asked when everyone else pulled away from the hug. 

 

“With his baby,” Namjoon mumbled under his breath, which then lead to Seokjin harshly elbowing his stomach. 

 

“I’m sorry what?” Bre asked with a shocked face.

 

“God fucking damn it Namjoon, she heard you!” Seokjin scolded his boyfriend. He was also about to continue, but the room soon fell silent when a loud cry ripped through Minjun’s mouth and a distressed  _ ‘baby no!’ _ Jimin quickly dropped whatever he was doing and rushed upstairs, everyone soon followed.

 

When they all finally made it upstairs, they saw Jungkook cradling their son, while said boy was pressing his face against Jungkook’s neck while still sobbing and clutching onto his clothing tightly. 

 

“What happened?” Jimin calmly asked while walking towards the two, Jungkook stared up at him, now completely ignoring everyone else other than their son and his husband. “He was starting to fall asleep, but Jin-hyung randomly yelled and he got scared, so he started crying,” Jungkook quickly explained. Jimin turned around and glared at Jimin before extending his arms out, silently asking Jungkook for Minjun. But when the younger male was slowly trying to peel his son off of him, the nine month old cried even louder and gripped onto Jungkook tighter. 

 

Jungkook’s ears fell as he heard his son’s cries and hiccuping, so he continued to stroke Minjun’s ears slowly and softly while pressing small kisses on his temple in hopes of calming him down.

 

The other six could only watch as Jimin walked up towards the two bunny hybrids and pull them into a hug, as he was kissing their son’s head and whispering reassuring words to both males.

 

“They’re really cute actually, it’s kind of gross,” Bre silently whispered to all of them, to which they all nodded in agreement. Jungkook of course heard her, but chose to ignore it and put all attention towards his son when he finally pulled his head out of his neck, and look up at both of his parents with tears in his eyes, and tears still streaming down his face. 

 

“Mama?” Minjun asked with a small, fragile voice. Jungkook hummed and rubbed his nose against his son’s and pressed their foreheads together. Minjun smiled and then looked up at Jimin, now with a more cheery voice and squealed out a, “Papa!” which made Jimin smile like an idiot and kiss his son’s cheek.

 

“I’m gonna throw up over how disgustingly cute this is,” Bre said, which then finally grabbed the attention of Jungkook who promptly gave Minjun to Jimin and ran towards Bre, and jumping onto her.

 

“Bre!” he happily yelled while rubbing his cheek against hers. Bre laughed a bit and hugged Jungkook back.

 

“Hi bunny, how’s the parent life going for you two?” Bre asked after Jungkook jumped off of her. Jungkook looked down with a guilty look and shifted his feet around. “I’m sorry for not telling you two anything, I just wasn’t-”

 

“It’s fine bun, I don’t really mind. But I do want to hold that baby,” Bre then proceeded to make grabby hands at Jimin who was currently holding his son. Jungkook giggled a little and then let Bre walk up towards his son. Jungkook then greeted Yoongi with a hug and a small smile, to which Yoongi responded with one of his own, and then ruffled up Jungkook’s hair a bit. “Hey kid” 

 

\- ✾ -

 

“So, when’s the wedding?” Jimin asked while serving food to everyone. Bre and Yoongi stared at each other then looking back at Jimin and shrugging their shoulders.

 

“Whenever we feel like it, I guess,” Yoongi mumbled while eating. Bre lightly slapped Yoongi’s arm and scolded him, telling him not to talk with his mouth full. Jimin huffed out a breath before shrugging his shoulders too and calling Jungkook, who was currently playing with Minjun to come and eat. Jungkook lifted Minjun up and walked over towards the table, grabbing a highchair and setting it between him and Jimin. Jimin grabbed Minjun and held him as Jungkook set everything up. He soon started to distract him once Minjun realized that Jungkook wasn’t anywhere near him and started to whimper, his bottom lip soon wobbling and his eyes starting to water up. Jimin rubbed his nose against the smaller bunny hybrid’s, and then pressed kisses all over his face, which soon made his baby start to squeal in happiness.

 

“This seems so natural to you two,” Yoongi said astonishingly. Jimin scratched the back of his neck and nodded a bit. “Yeah, we’ve gotten used to this by now.”   
  
“Yeah, I can tell.”

 

Jungkook soon came back to put Minjun in his highchair and started to feed him, Minjun slapping his little table happily and Jungkook smiling with him. 

 

Everyone stared at the married couple with fond looks, they seemed fit enough to be parents for their child, and it also seemed to have made them both happier, so they were glad of the outcome. 

 

“Mama!” Minjun yelled, Jungkook tilted his head a bit and Minjun then puckered up his lips a bit, which made both parents laugh at their son’s cuteness. Jungkook soon pressed a kiss against his nose, but then soon started laughing once the smaller hybrid did the same to Jimin.

 

_ ‘Yeah’  _ they all thought,  _ ‘they’re disgustingly cute.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left ;-;


	24. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAA

**2 years later**

 

“You ready to go?” Yoongi asks Bre, who was still packing her bags up. She looked up at him with a blank face before sitting back up. She then turned to look at her over-flooded luggage and then at Yoongi. 

 

“Does it look like I’m ready to fucking go, Yoongi? Does it?” she glared at him before going back to trying to close her bags. Yoongi sighed, shook his head and went to go help his already pissed wife. 

 

“Here, let me see it,” Yoongi tried to grab it out of Bre hands, but Bre, being her stubborn self, refused and ran to the corner of the room to try to close the bag by herself. Her husband only groaned before grabbing some of their luggage. “I’m putting these inside the car. If you don’t have that piece of luggage closed by the time I come back, we’re dumping some stuff out of that.”

 

“But you can’t dump stuff out of here! It’s for Kookie’s birthday present!” Bre protested, then shooting a glare towards him. 

 

“You’re lucky that I have a soft spot towards you and Jungkook.”

 

\- ✾ -

 

“Minjun! Stop running up and down the stairs, you’re gonna hurt yourself!” Jimin scolded his son. Minjun only smiled at his father before jumping into his arms and squealing in delight. “Papa! When is mama coming back home?” he asks excitedly, Jimin smiled, rubbed their noses together until his son was squirming away from his touch before answering. 

 

“He’ll be home soon, he just went out to get Bre and Yoongi,” Minjun quickly brightened up at the sounds of their names. “Auntie Bre and uncle Yoongs?!” he asked in his usual high-pitched voice. Jimin chuckled before nodding.

 

“You wanna help me get dinner ready? The other uncles are coming too,” and at that, Minjun smile only brightened even more.

 

\- ✾ -

 

“Bre!” Jungkook happily exclaims once he saw his friend. In response, Bre dropped all of her belongings and ran towards Jungkook in open arms, almost like in those cliché romantic movies. 

 

Yoongi groaned, picking up his overly-excited wife’s luggage before walking up towards the youngest and ruffling up his hair. Jungkook smiles brightly at him and then proceeded to give him a hug. 

 

“Ah, kid. You don’t know how much we’ve missed you. Bre was ecstatic once she was able to book a flight here. I mean, I was too but I of course was able to contain myself,” Yoongi smiled. 

 

“By contain yourself, do you mean running around the house and yelling ‘I get to see the bunny boy again!’ repeatedly?”

 

“Shut up, Bre.”

 

\- ✾ -

 

“Papa?” Minjun calls for his father quietly as he watches Jimin cook some meat. Jimin only hummed in response, so Minjun took that as a way to tell him that he could continue what he was saying. 

 

“Papa, was mama mad at you this morning?” He plays with his fingers while asking. 

 

“I don’t believe so, why do you ask sweetpea?” Jimin puts the oven on low and crouches next to his son. 

 

“Because this morning. When mama was leaving, he didn’t give you a goodbye kiss! I mean, you both said goodbye but mama ignored your kissies! Was that why you gave me kissies and nuzzles earlier?”

 

Jimin thinks back to how Jungkook acted that morning and his son was right. Jungkook did avoid his kisses. He then thought back to the night before, trying to pinpoint exactly why he did wrong. 

 

_ “Oh come on Jungkook! Just one round, please?” He pleaded with his already annoyed husband.  _

 

_ “For the last time Jimin, no! I have to get up early tomorrow, so stop asking!” _

 

_ “Can we do it in the morning?” _

 

_ “Shut up and go to bed.” _

 

Yeah. He’d rather not explain that to his innocent son. 

 

“Ah, I don’t know baby. Maybe he was really tired and grumpy,” he tried to reason with his son, but Minjun only shook his head. “No, mama wasn’t grump! Mama gave  _ me _ kisses before he left!”

 

_ Boy, is this a competition on who gets more kissies from mama?  _ Jimin thought. 

 

“Well of course mama gave you kissies! Mama loves you a lot, and he wanted to make sure that you got all of your kissies this morning.”

 

“But you still didn’t get your kissies!” Minjun whined. 

 

“It’s okay baby, I can get my kissies later, now go off and play while I finish the food. Your uncles should be here soon,” he lightly pinched Minjun’s chubby cheek before kissing his forehead and sending him away. 

 

“Goddam it kid. Why are you so cute, your gonna give me a heart attack,” Jimin mumbled to himself the second Minjun left the kitchen. He then heard a loud gasp and then his son say in a mocking tone of voice. 

 

“I’m telling mommy that you said a bad word!”

 

Jimin’s eyes widened in horror as he realized how dead he was going to be the second Minjun told Jungkook that he cursed.  _ In front of him.  _

 

“Baby bun, if you don’t tell mommy then I’ll buy you lots of ice cream!”

 

“Mommy said not to listen to you when you say something like that!”

 

Jungkook was always one step ahead of him.

 

\- ✾ -

 

“So, how are the kids?” Bre asks Jungkook once they started to head off towards his house. Jungkook slightly smiled at the thoughts of both of his kids. “Minjun has been good, I’m pretty sure that he’s helping Jimin do sometime right now a we speak. And I’m pretty sure Jijung is still asleep, he still is just a baby afterall,” Bre nodded, she turned a little to her right, only to see Yoongi’s excited face. He’s always wanted to meet Jijung, and see Minjun again.

 

“And Jimin? How is he?” 

 

Jungkook groaned. “Still hyper like usual. And I mean it in both ways,” Bre gave him a disgusted look. “Kook, too much information there.”

 

Jungkook only laughed at that.

 

\- ✾ -

 

“Papa! Jijung’s crying!” MInjun tugged on Jimin’s sleeve while his father was trying to place a tiara on Taehyung’s head. Taehyung and the other hyungs got to their house a while ago, so it wasn’t really surprising that they woke Jijung up because of their loudness. 

 

“Ah, okay, I’ll go check on him. In the meantime, go play with your hyungs while I calm your baby brother down,” Minjun gave him a thumbs up before saluting towards his father. Jimin smiled at him and ruffled up his hair before heading towards his and Jungkook’s room, where he last left their baby.

 

When he opened the door slightly, Jijung’s crie soon turned into whimpers and hiccups. 

 

“Aw, my poor baby, did you get scared waking up alone?” Jimin asked, knowing that he wouldn’t get a response. He picked his son up and wiped away his tears. Jijung sniffed a couple of times before he grabbed Jimin’s finger and started to nibble on it. 

 

“Oh you’re hungry,” Jimin realized, and then sighed. “I know that mommy is usually the one who feeds you, but you’re gonna have to deal with me for now since mommy isn’t here, okay?” the only response that he got were Jijung’s sniffles. Jimin then stood up, making sure to hold Jijung sercurly and started petting his son’s fluffy dog ears. (PUPPY HYBRID Y E S)

 

As soon as he stepped a foot in the living room, Minjun and Taehyung both snapped their heads up at him. Taehyung gasped and got up from where he was sitting. 

 

“Jijungie~” he cooed, walking up towards the puppy hybrid and nuzzling into his hair.

 

“Hey, leave my son alone, he doesn’t want your affection,” Jimin glared at Taehyung who then promptly gave him an offended look.

 

“ _ Excuse me?  _ I’m sure that Jijung wants  _ all  _ of my affection!” the dog hybrid huffed, turned around and walked towards Minjun who was still staring at his father and little brother.

 

“What’s wrong Minjun?” Namjoon asked.

 

“Papa? Is Jijung okay?” he asked worriedly. Jimin smiled and nodded. “Yes, he’s fine, he was just really hungry.” Minjun smiled back before nodding and heading back towards his hyungs.

 

Not even two seconds into feeding Jijung, the main door was kicked open, which made everyone fwip their heads towards the door.

 

“What’s up bitches I’m back!” Bre exclaimed, happily, but was soon hit by Jungkook who scolded her because of her language. 

 

“Bitch!” Minjun yelled, and everyone saw the blood drain from Bre’s face as she felt Jungkook’s piercing gaze behind her. “No baby, don’t say that, that’s a bad word! Mommy will be mad if you use it ever again,” Jimin scolded his son. \

 

That only made things worse.

 

“Mommy is mad?! No! I don’t want mommy to be mad at me! Mommy should be mad at you!” he pointed an accusing finger at his father, and then turned towards Jungkook who was now very confused. “Mommy!” he rushed up towards the older bunny hybrid.

 

“Yes, baby?” Jungkook knelt down next to Minjun, placing a kiss on his forehead before letting him continue. “Papa said a bad word in front of me! He said ‘goddamn it’!” Jungkook’s confused and curious expression soon turned stone cold the second he heard that. 

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah! And he said that he’d buy me lots of ice cream if I didn’t tell you, but I love mommy more so I told you!” that made Jungkook’s heart soften a bit, but he was still mad at Bre and Jimin. He turned towards Yoongi. “Hyung, can you grab Jijung from Jimin and take care of him for a while?” he kindly asked. Yoongi nodded and did the task at hand. Jungkook then turned towards Bre. “I’ll have a talk with you later,” then, he turned towards Jimin.

 

“You. upstairs  _ now  _ I better not be there before you because that’ll get you in  _ so  _ much more in trouble.” Jimin gulped and nodded, handing Jijung to Yoongi before sprinting up the stairs. Jungkook sighed, massaged his temples for a while before heading upstairs after Jimin.

 

“You think he’s gonna die?” Hoseok asked Jin.

 

“He’s totally dead.”

 

\- ✾ -

 

“But  _ baby! _ ” Jimin protested, which made Jungkook more agitated. 

 

“ _ No! _ Do not ‘But baby’ me! You curse din front of our child and then tried to  _ bribe  _ him into not telling me! Jimin, really I just-” Jimin quickly interrupted.

 

“Jungkook! He’s gonna learn these curse words either way! You can’t always protect him! You can’t just wrap him into this tight little bubble like this. You’re gonna have to-”

 

“Jimin! He’s only  _ two! _ And i’d rather him keep his innocent side right now, and yes I do know that he’s gonna have to get out of this tight little secure bubble that I tried to keep around this family, but he can’t right now!”

 

“A tight little bubble that  _ you  _ tried to keep around this family?! Jungkook, I did as much work on wrapping this little bubble around us as you did! So don’t give me that shit!” Jimin yelled which made Jungkook flinch back a bit. 

 

After that, the room went silent, neither of them daring to speak after that. But after a while, Jimin got tired and a bit worried about the silence, so he decided to speak up first. 

 

“Jungkook, come here, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Get out.”

 

Jimin blinked at this. 

 

“What?”

 

“ _ Get out! _ I don’t want to see you right now!” Jungkook screamed, buring his face into his hands. Jimin was taken back by this, but still tried to calm his husband down. “Jungkook, please calm down, there’s people downstairs, our kids are down there too. Look, I’m sorry for what I said but it was true, now will you please let me hug and and give you kisses? I don’t want us to end up on the wrong note, so  _ please _ Jungkook, just let me-” he was then cut off by Jungkook’s sniffles and a light sob, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to hear coming from Jungkook after one of these arguments. 

 

That also made him rush towards Jungkook and hug him tightly. The younger male took a sharp inhale in surprise before relaxing into Jimin’s touch and leaning into his touch. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to tell at you like that, please forgive me,” Jimin murmured into Jungkook’s hair while pressing kisses into his soft hair and his ears. Jungkook only buried his face into his husband’s neck before also apologizing to him for yelling as well. When they pulled back, they slowly meshed their lips together in a slow kiss.

 

The kiss soon escalated, tongue was soon used, and Jungkook submissively let Jimin win the dominance into the kiss. He was then soon pushed down into the sheets, the older male disconnected their lips and slowly started to trail kisses down Jungkook’s neck, which made the younger male squirm and whine. 

 

“Jimin,  _ please _ .” he whined out. Jimin looked down at him and smirked. 

 

“Plase what, baby? What do you want me-” he was then cut off by their bedroom door slamming open. They both were startled and quickly pulled away and both looked to see who exactly slammed the door open on them.

 

“Mommy? Papa? Are you two okay? I heard mommy crying earlier?” it was Minjun. Jungkook’s face got a bit red, knowing that the door was unlocked the entire time and that his son could hear him. 

 

“He’s fine now baby, come on let’s go downstairs, I still need to feed Jijung,” Jimin quickly changed the subject. Their son looked at them or a while before smiling and heading off towards the living room first.

 

“Oh my god that was so close,” Jimin breathed out, Jungkook only nodded in agreement. Jimin smiled at him and placed a chaste kiss on Jungkook’s lips.

 

“Come on, let’s go back to them, then. We wouldn’t want to keep them waiting,” Jimin snickered softly before pulling Jungkook up with him. The bunny hybrid smiled and pecked Jimin’s cheek.

 

“Ah, before we go, can you hold onto me for a while? Please? I just want cuddles.”

 

Jimin smiled, walking back up towards his husband and engulfing him in a bear hug. “I mean, I guess it’s okay to be a little late,” Jungkook hummed in agreement.

 

“Yeah, but not a little  _ too  _ late, if you know what I mean,” Jimin only laughed before kissing Jungkook once more.

 

“I love you, Park Jimin.”

 

“And I love you too, Park Jungkook.”

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, that was the end, it was nice taking this (very) long trip with you guys, I'll miss this series, but I'll (hopefully) see you guys in my other books! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy I'm back AND READY TO WRITE HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> si


End file.
